Soul Bound
by MarvelHPFan
Summary: Seeking freedom from a war and unreasonable expectations and deciding to follow an old childhood dream leads Eve Potter to New York and finding her soul mate and a chance of love and some surprise discoveries. Steve has just woken from the ice, and this witch has just made the 21st century far more appealing. Soul marks, female Harry. Some time travel.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

Smiling, Eve Potter surveyed the apartment that she stood in. It was large and open, decorated in creams with light furniture and plenty of space for her. Despite being in the heart of a big city, she would not feel contained here. The sense of freedom was wonderful. Looking the boxes piled in the room over, she took a deep breath. It was time to begin unpacking.

Several hours later there was a knock on the door and she opened it, smiling at the delivery guy, paying him and taking the Chinese from him, just as the door opposite opened. The man who stepped out was tall, tall enough that she had to look up to get a good look at his face. He had short blond hair and kind, but lonely, blue eyes and a handsome face. The delivery boy walked off, barely glancing at her new neighbour.

When he saw her, he smiled. "Just moved in?" he asked.

"Yeah, just this morning actually. I'm Eve, by the way, Eve Potter."

He looked shocked, as if she had just told him the earth was not actually round and had the proof to back it up. "Eve Potter?"

She shifted uncomfortably. Was he a wizard? "Yep. That's my name," she said nervously.

"Eve… I'm Steve. Steve Rogers," he said.

Eve's breathing stopped and her wrist seemed to burn, right where the mark was. He moved and lifted up his left hand sleeve, showing her his inside wrist- and her name, in green ink and her handwriting. Just like his name was in blue, in concise hand, was on her left wrist. She placed the bag down on the small table by the side of the door and lifted her sleeve, showing his name too. She took a deep, shuddering breath. "Well, this is a surprise," she said.

"Yeah, it is. So, have you moved in for good, or is this a temporary thing?" Steve asked.

"I'm hoping for good. A few years at least. I've got into college here," Eve nodded, smiling slightly, and then looked at the food. Everything else in her life had gone bad lately… but perhaps this new start, this new opportunity… "Would you like to come in for Chinese? There seems to be more than I thought there would be. I won't be able to eat it all by myself." She looked back up at him. She had the chance to get to know her soul mate. She would be damned if she allowed this chance to slip by and just wallow in self-pity instead.

"Sure, I'd like that. I was actually just about to go out for food so, I'm ready to eat," he nodded, smiling at her.

"Great! Come in then. Sorry about the mess, I'm still unpacking, but there's room enough to eat," Eve stepped to one side and he moved into the apartment, surveying it. He seemed to be expecting all this to disappear at any moment. She didn't blame him, she felt the same.

Steve looked around the apartment taking in everything, trying to learn about her from her things. Books had already been unpacked and put on the shelves- so she was a reader, if she had prioritised them. A few photos were up on surfaces, Eve and a brown bushy haired girl and a blonde girl with a faraway look in her eyes, a man with black hair like Eve's and a mischievous grin, and a woman with red hair and green eyes holding a small black haired green eyed baby. Her parents, perhaps?

"So, what do you do then?" Eve asked, heading for the kitchen.

"I'm a soldier, for the army. Not long come back from tour actually."

"How's it feel to be back?"

"Honestly, it feels strange. I came back and… everything's different. What about you? You mentioned college, and it's quite a distance from Britain. What about New York drew you here?"

She shrugged, grabbing plates and dishing up. "There wasn't much holding me there. The couple of friends I had told me to go. To do what I wanted, what was best for myself. And as a little girl I always dreamed of acting. Of being one of those beautiful ladies I'd see on TV. They always seemed to have a great life. I guess I never forgot part of that dream so I enrolled in a performing arts course."

Steve grinned and accepted his plate and cutlery from her and they went to sit down. "Well I for one am glad you decided on New York. And your friends were right. You do have to do what's right for you. You can't live your life under anyone else's expectations."

"And I am very glad I agreed. So, what are you planning to do with your leave?" Eve's head cocked to one side, smiling.

"Get used to New York again. I have a lot to catch up on, apparently a load of films came out while I was away that I have to watch. Perhaps we could watch a couple together?"

Her smile grew. "That sounds nice. I'd like that. My school was this private boarding school which didn't allow any sort of films or anything like that. There wasn't a TV or computer in the whole place, very 'traditional'. So, I have a lot to catch up on as well."

Steve grinned at her. "At least I won't be alone then," he said. "Traditional boarding school huh? Did you die your dads' hair pink or something for your parents to ship you off there?"

Her smile dropped and she looked down at her plate. "Hogwarts was where they went. I was enrolled since birth. But they died when I was one."

"Eve I'm sorry, I didn't know. My own parents died a while back too. Before I signed up, actually," but something was nagging at him.

"I guess we're both orphans, huh?"

"I guess so. Wait, did you say Hogwarts?"

"Yeah, weird name, huh?"

"But I know that school. Are you a witch?"

Eve's jaw dropped and her eyes widened. But he was a muggle, wasn't he? How did he know of Hogwarts? Did he have another family member who was magical? "How?"

He grinned. "I visited it once. In nineteen forty-four," Steve answered and watch shock become more prevalent on her face.

"Nineteen forty-four?" Eve asked. "Did you time travel?"

"No. I was a soldier then. In fact, truth be told, I was a super soldier. Still am. Captain America. But to stop Hydra, to stop a bomb falling on this city in-fact, I took a plane down and crashed it in the ice. I was in that ice for seventy years."

"That's why everything changed," Eve breathed.

Steve nodded. "But we were there, trying to ally with one Albus Dumbledore. To take on Hydra and Grindelwald at the same time. It was a waste of time. He had no interest in consorting with muggles, even though to the rest of the world he preached that he believed us all equals, his actions showed us otherwise."

Eve snorted. "That sounds like that old coot. He hasn't changed much. He's one of the reasons I left. I don't like feeling like I'm being pushed around a chess board by the master chess player."

"Understandable. I always had the idea that he treated other people as disposable. I had hoped the war would teach him a few valuable lessons, that people are to be counted on, not thrown at gunfire."

"Well, he's playing the same game- but with a different enemy," Eve said. "A dark wizard, Voldemort, rose to power before I was born. He and Dumbledore seem to be having their own personal chess match."

"It's good that you got out of it. War isn't pretty."

"I know. Voldemort was the one who killed my parents. I wanted to get out of all of it. I just hope none of them find me."

"If they do, they would have to get through me to get to you first. I tell you what? Once we finish this, do you want to come over to mine? I have a stack of films I want to get through. Perhaps we could watch them together."

It was like watching a transformation as Eve went from dejected to smiling widely in an instant, her mind jolted away from the darker thoughts of war. "That sounds wonderful. And I suppose we both have just as much to catch up on as each other."

Steve grinned and nodded. It seemed he would not be entirely alone in figuring out the twenty-first century. Even if Eve's reason was different. But some good had finally come out of being woken seventy years in the future. He now had the chance to get to know his soul mate.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 2

 _Eve could not believe her eyes as she read the_ Daily Prophet _. What had those idiots done? She looked up at Hermione and saw the horror reflected there, in her friends eyes. The Ministry was caving. The bill they were introducing promoted segregation. Condoned it. Hogwarts was to shut over Christmas for renovations. When students returned they would be housed and taught separately due to blood status, and muggle borns would be subject to inspections. If they could not keep certain standards up they would be expelled, magic bound and memories wiped. Left defenceless. Eve looked up at Dumbledore and saw him calmly fold his paper and continue with his breakfast. There would be no help from him, or any of the other staff. The seventh year witch looked to Hermione, Neville, Luna and a few others. It was time to leave. They would be disappearing this Christmas, not spending the holidays in Britain. But first they had to flesh out their plans._

* * *

Eve grinned as she walked off the college campus and saw Steve waiting for her, standing by his bike. He grinned when he saw her. "How did it go?"

"Great! I got enrolled, had the tour, collected my reading and module lists and also got my online login details. Remind me I need to get a computer."

Steve laughed. "I keep forgetting you're just as behind as me. Come on, let's go grab lunch." He handed her, her helmet and she put it on, hopping on the bike behind him. It did not take long for them to reach the little café they had found about a week after they had met, when they had gone out for a walk. Having decided they were both hungry they had stopped in looking for a quick bite and both decided it was a nice place for food. It was now a regular place for them to go.

"So, what have you been up to?" Eve asked as they waited for their food.

"I had another briefing today. Fury trying to get me ready for missions. Not sure I want to."

Eve shrugged. "If you don't want to then don't. The war is over Steve. You did your part. You were willing to give up everything too. What you do now is your choice. Not theirs."

"Yes, but I am a super soldier, what else do I do?" He was frowning.

Eve reached over the table and grabbed his hand. "You are also an incredibly kind and talented man. You could study, find something you like. You're also a great artist and an incredible chef. I am sure you could find something to occupy your time with, at least until you weigh up all your options. If you do want to go back into the fray, do it at your own pace. And make sure that this Fury bloke understands you will do what you want to. That he can't force you to do anything."

Steve grasped her hand back and smiled at her. "I guess there is time for me to take things slow and adjust some more, it's still strange though. Not being in the middle of a war."

She smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

* * *

Eve groaned as she collapsed on the sofa. Her first week had been surprisingly busy. "Why did I think going to university would be _fun_?"

Steve laughed. "Well, you can't give up now, you've only just started. And aren't you going out with some class mates tonight?"

"Yeah, but we already have several techniques to research and three chapters to read. By Monday. I don't know if I have the time to go out."

Steve leant down and kissed her. "Yes you do. Even if you only have an hour, go out and enjoy yourself. Make friends. You deserve a chance to live your life. Isn't that why you moved here in the first place?"

Eve smiled at him and nodded. "You're right. Now, I had better get ready. Even if it is only for an hour." She stood back up, leaving her back pack on the sofa. She was going to use this as an excuse to wear one of her new dresses.

Steve shook his head as she left to her room. He would have to be careful to make sure she went out, or at least ate. Eve struck him as someone who would want to get something done and would concentrate just on that until the job was done. At least he was pretty sure she would do the same for him.

* * *

March

They were putting on a production of Les Miserables. Her hard work through the year had paid off and she had gotten the part of Cosette. She was also attending various auditions already to attempt to build up her portfolio. Even a small role would be something that could help build her up. She knew the business was ruthless, so she would go for anything and everything she could. This role was also helping her develop her singing skills, which, while good, she had not really practiced. She was also hoping the others were right that talent scouts turned up to these university shows. After all, an invite to an audition would give her a leg up instead of simply turning up at one. At least someone with connections would have already seen her perform. The performance was scheduled for a week in mid June, and Steve had already reserved a ticket for one of the two nights. Her time was now split between rehearsals, essays, the odd audition, spending what time she could with Steve and the odd night out with her friends at University. But she was enjoying. She was free and not constantly looking over her shoulder. She worried about her friends and the war, but they had all planned to disappear into the mundane world as well, leaving the wizards to solve their own problems. They had expected her to fight their battles for them without her having even finished her schooling, while treating her like dirt. Now they would have to rely on the Aurors- those who were meant to take on threats and protect the people and we're trained to do so, though she really did not think they would be successful, the way they were going. Eve was living her own life now, and did not intend to stop. And she was happy, for the first time in her life, she was happy.

Steve felt very similar. Since he had woken up from the ice, he had felt lost, but he was exploring life in New York in the twenty-first century with Eve. He had lost everyone, but had found her. They were helping each other come to terms with the changes they were going through. She had nightmares, he had discovered. The first evening he had discovered that had been strange. He had been coming home from a meeting with Fury when he heard her terrified whimpering through the door. He had not hesitated, he had just acted. Steve had thrown his weight at the door, breaking it open and burst into the room. Eve had shot up, from where she had been sleeping on the sofa, staring at him, terror slowly leaving her green eyes. She was breathing heavily as he scanned the room for threats, slowly realising she was safe.

"I'm sorry," He said. "I thought you were in trouble."

"I should have warned you. Don't be sorry, I can fix the door." She stood up and grabbed her wand.

"Is there anything I can do?"

She hesitated, and then, "Can you stay with me? I don't think I could get back to sleep otherwise."

He had been startled. He was still adjusting to how things were accepted today that were not back in the forties. But he agreed, sure that all she had wanted was sleep, and he was right. They had gone no further yet. But it helped both of them sleep well. And she was growing incredibly confident. Her degree was helping her become someone she was meant to be, caring, confident, and willing to put herself out there. Steve got the feeling that she had been incredibly suppressed in her freedom to express herself. If he found out who had caused her pain, they would not like to cross paths with him.

The show went well, and some film students recorded the performances, to develop their camera skills, which meant Eve and the others could expand on their show reels. A good thing too, as the rumours of talent scouts turned out to be false.

"Well, I am glad that is over," Eve sighed, shoulders relaxing as she and the other girls changed out of costume. The two nights had been quick, but the build up had been stressful. Now she could rest. They all could. There was a knock on the door.

"Oh, yep. How say we go out to the cinema tomorrow night huh?" Sarah asked, black hair swaying down her back as she walked to the door. Her large brown eyes lit up as she saw who was there and she grinned. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Eve?"

"Hey Steve," she grinned and stood up, heading for the door, picking up her bag.

"You ready to go get some dinner?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure," She nodded, before looking over her shoulders at the girls. "I'll see you tomorrow in class, we'll talk more then?"

"Yeah! Now go, get out of here!" Sarah encouraged, grinning at her, and she knew she was going to be grilled tomorrow. They knew she was in a relationship of course, and that his name was Steve, but not much more than that.

"Oh I really am glad that's over," she sighed. "There were far too many problems getting ready for that than I would have liked."

"Who would have guessed that acting students would have caused drama," Steve grinned and she shoved him.

The next night they all decided to go to a cinema that did reruns of older movies to see The Princess Bride. When Eve had admitted she still had not seen it, the other girls had insisted. "So," Mara turned to her eyes curious as they waited for the show to start, "Tell us all about that gorgeous man that came to pick you up last night. You've only ever given us the bare basics!"

Eve grinned and rubbed the back of her neck. "Well, we met the day I first moved in to my place. I had ordered Chinese and he was leaving his apartment to get his own dinner. I introduced myself and he just kind of looked shocked at hearing my name."

"Why, did he know you already somehow?" Joanne asked.

"That's what I thought, until he introduced himself as well," her smile was small, but genuinely happy as she pulled up her sleeve, revealing his name. The girls all gasped. "I moved half way across the world and somehow managed to move in across the hall from my soul mate."

"That is so, so," Clara was stumped for words.

"Unbelievably romantic," Mara sighed.

"Lucky too, like, who the hell gets that sort of luck?" Melissa asked, incredulous.

"I guess moving here was just the best decision that I could have made," Eve shrugged. "I could have moved anywhere, but I chose here and it worked out."

"Seriously though, none of us would have that luck," Melissa told her. "Are you a luck magnet or something?"

Eve shook her head. "Normally I'm the opposite. I guess moving just changed that."

"In a massive way, by the looks of it," Sarah added.

Eve felt glad when the film started. It saved her from any further questions.

* * *

"I was thinking we do something different this weekend that we don't normally do," Steve suggested. Eve's term had finished, and the university was closed for the summer.

"Oh, like what?"

"I am going to treat you this weekend. I have a surprise planned, so this Saturday, be ready by six."

"Ready to do what?"

"Just dress like we're going somewhere nice. We'll be getting a cab, not the bike, so don't worry about that."

"You want to keep me guessing huh?"

"Yep. I really do. I think you're really going to enjoy."

Saturday afternoon, saw Eve deciding on what to wear. Eventually she decided to wear a long midnight blue maxi dress which had a halter neck and around the waist there was a silver belt that was a part of the dress. She had a pair of silver heels that went well with it and then decided to wear a minimal amount of makeup, just some blue eyeshadow. Looking at the outfit, laid out on her bed, she chewed her lips, before getting out her phone. She took a picture and sent a text to Mara.

' _Going out on a date tonight with Steve. What do you think of this?'_

The reply was nearly instant. ' _Looks stunning, hun, go for it! Where are you going?'_

' _He wouldn't tell me. Wants it to be a surprise. He just said to dress like we're going somewhere nice.'_

' _Sounds romantic! Have fun!'_

Eve smiled, glad that Mara, who was incredibly fashion conscious, had given the outfit the green light.

There was a nock on her door exactly at six. Glad that she was ready, she opened the door to see Steve. He was dressed in a white shirt with smart black trousers. "You're looking dashing," she said, instead of a hello.

"And you look beautiful," he smiled. "Are you ready?" Steve held out his hand. Eve grabbed her clutch, which held her keys and purse and took his hand, leaving the apartment and letting the door close behind her.

"Yep. I can't wait to see what you have planned."

"I hope it doesn't disappoint," He said.

When they got into a taxi, Steve asked the driver to take them to a pier. "So, it's something by the water?" Eve asked.

"Something like that, yeah," Steve was grinning. "Stop trying to guess, and just wait a little longer."

"Fine, I'll wait," Eve sighed, but the smile said she was not unhappy. She loved that he was doing this. It seemed everything had been well thought out.

When Steve led her along the pier and up the gang plank to a boat that seemed to be largely glass, she was shocked. They were led to a table for two when Steve presented tickets. The table had a half dozen roses and a bottle of wine waiting for them already. They were handed menu's and a waiter poured them a glass of wine each.

"Oh Steve, this is amazing," Eve said.

He smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I thought that dinner, while sailing past some of the main sights, would be something we could enjoy. I know you haven't had much opportunity to see the sights. There's also a band and dancing."

She took his hand. "I'm looking forward to the rest of the night. You really don't disappoint, Steve."

They enjoyed a three course meal and then dancing to jazz music as they sailed down the river.

"Have I ever told you how glad I am that you moved to New York?" Steve asked as they danced. "Since you turned up, it's made the twenty-first century bare able. Made crashing into the ice and waking up in the wrong decade worth it."

Eve smiled and leant her head on his chest. "Coming here was the best choice I ever made. I feel safe and happy. It's the first time I've ever felt like that. Like I'm not always looking over my shoulder. I love you Steve."

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you too."

They danced and Eve hoped that this peace would last forever.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 3

It was towards October when she managed to land a part in a small time TV show. It's cast was entirely made up of unknowns, people like her, still on courses or even those who had just shown up for the audition. It had a very small budget but it had been the story that had made her apply. The description, released for the audition, had made Eve laugh. Steve too, when she had shown it to him. The show would be about a young woman who discovered that she was a witch and had to attend a college with other magical beings. Moreover, she was meant to be 'the chosen one' who was destined to save magic. Eve just could not resist. She had to go to the audition considering what they were dangling in front of her. And she went for the part of the main character herself, considering the irony of it. During the audition, which was the scene where the main character, Tessa, was told of her powers, Eve drew on her memory of shock at Hagrid's revelation to her. When she got the part, she grinned. If anyone from the wizarding world ever heard of this, they would never believe it. And what better place to hide than in plain sight in the muggle world, playing a part in a series, eerily similar to her life as a witch in Britain?

Dan, the director, had phoned and told her himself when she got the part and she had been on set the next day, filming. His house doubled for the set of Tessa's home to save money on at least one set and that was where they began filming, with plans to film all scenes based in the house first, before moving onto the others.

It was fun, but long, odd hours that she was also fitting around her classes. She made a point to see Steve at least once a day, though more often than not now, she would end up falling asleep, and would wake up tucked into bed, curled into him with no recollection of getting there. She had made sure that she had a few days over Christmas where nothing else would interrupt so they had some decent time together again, which she really missed. Even when they just sat together reading, or watching something, but they were spending time together, which they had very little of now. That was the downside of the show, she guessed. But Christmas Eve, Day and Boxing day, they had all to themselves. She dragged Steve ice skating on Christmas Eve before they walked home, deciding to watch a film in her apartment. Home Alone had them both laughing. She had remembered seeing bits of it when she was younger, looking through gaps in the cupboard at her family during Christmas. They cooked dinner together the next day, and though they did very little, it was the best Christmas she had ever had.

The first episode of 'A Witches Tale' aired on the fifth of January and she had some of her friends from University around to watch it. Mara being Mara, she ended up liking the look of Joel, one of Eve's fellow actors and one of the main characters.

"Any chance that you could engineer a meeting between us?" Mara asked her.

Eve shook her head. "Not a chance. You can do better than him. He may have some good looks, and even talent, but he's a git. I wouldn't trust him as far as I could throw him."

"Fair enough," Mara sighed. "I guess everyone has a flaw. His seems to be more than skin deep," she wrinkled her nose. She and the others had learnt that Eve was quite a good judge of character. They knew she had a less than stellar childhood, and put it down to that. But whatever it was, they listened when she made an observation. Most of the girls in their class did, and they knew who to stay away from on campus at least.

They all said that they enjoyed the show, but because of the budget, and the late night, midweek time slot, she knew it would be difficult to keep the viewers rating up. She was fine with that but Dan was forever trying to get it pushed to a better slot, not that he was getting anywhere. When May came around it was obvious that the show was in trouble and that it would need a miracle to save it. Funding was quickly drying up for the project and it was unlikely that the television station would renew. While fantasy and magic seemed to be all the rage with those in their tweens and up to late twenties, the show was unfortunately not being picked up on.

"We need a damn good story line to get this turned around- or something!" Dan was almost yelling.

"What, like one of the cast or crew being an actual magic user?" Alison, the producer drawled.

"Oh jeez, if only the international statue of secrecy didn't forbid me from revealing my powers," Eve sighed dramatically.

"Oh, that's good, perhaps we can work something like that into the show. Make it an actual law about non-magical people not finding out," Dan said, suddenly distracted.

"Yeah, if the show doesn't get cancelled entirely," Alison responded. "You're right Dan, we do need something. Something to draw people in."

"Have you thought about what happened to Tessa's parents?" Joel suggested. "I mean it's not really mentioned why she lives with her cousins."

"Oh, some magical accident that Tessa witnessed when she was five, nothing particularly big really," Dan dismissed. But Eve could see where Joel was going with this. While she hated her past, she had to admit, something like that would make for good story telling.

"What about one of the evil wizards murdered them because they were a threat and they also wanted to try and kill or control Tessa? Isn't she meant to be the subject of some prophecy?" She continued.

Joel nodded. "Yeah, like that," he agreed. While they did not particularly get on, this was paid work and she was sure that Joel did not want to lose the chance at being paid or developing his experience for later.

"Yeah, that could work if we change the final episode up. Work it in as a big final reveal and cliff hanger. Say, Tessa's mother gave her life casting the final spell to transport her daughter to safety while they were under attack, her father casting a bad ass amount of spells to give her the chance to do so. We could have some sort of flash back scene."

Eve raised her eyebrows. She had given one detail and he had come up with something rather close, with a few embellishments added to the narrative, but still accurate. If she was not careful, she would be filming a replica of her Hogwarts years soon. A text came through on her phone and she left the room to read it, leaving the others to their planning session for now. It was from Steve.

- _Going to be gone for a little while. Been called in by Fury, he needs help on something big._

Eve felt her stomach clench. She had known, deep inside her that he would eventually go back into the fray, that was just who Steve was- someone who wanted to help others in the way he knew how best, fighting for them- but she had hoped he would find something else to at least put it off for a while longer. She quickly typed a reply back to him.

- _Just come back to me in one piece. I love you. Stay safe._

 _-I love you too, so you stay safe while I'm gone._

She smiled softly and locked her phone screen before going back inside. It was going to be lonely without him for the next few days, or for however long he was gone for. Especially in the evenings. They had made a point to always have dinner together at the very least. It seemed she would be cooking for one tonight.

* * *

The wizards had no idea what was coming. They were fighting their own internal, petty little world, so convinced of their superiority and sense of power that they had no idea what they had done, what they had brought upon themselves. But the first chance he got, they would pay. Voldemort and his Death Eaters, Dumbledore and his supporters and even the corrupt fools of the ministry in Britain. They would beg to die when he got hold of them. When he ruled this world.

* * *

Steve was looking at the monitor that displayed the cell. Loki made him uncomfortable, and not just because of his plans to take over the world and dominate mankind. The Asgardian was mad, he could see that, but even that was not what really caused the feeling in him. No, it was his unerring resemblance to the man in some of the photo's that he had seen in Eve's apartment. It was like looking at the real James Potter.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a short chapter setting up for the story arc containing the Avengers Assemble film. While their may be snippets of it from Steve's perspective, like here, most of it will be from Eve's. So, please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 4

Eve sighed as she looked at the phone. She had sent him a text this morning and he had still to reply to it. She knew that, the chances were he had not been allowed to take his phone with him to the actual mission, but she had still hoped he would be able to reply. Worry gnawed at her stomach and he magic was restless. Something was coming, she could feel it, but she had no idea what. All she knew was it was not going to be good, but she had to be here for it. There was something she was meant to do, some part she was meant to play.

She tried to ignore her worry by going shopping with Mara and stopping in a coffee shop for lunch and a good chat. They were laughing when her phone started to ring. Looking at the screen her shoulders relaxed and she felt the tension leave her. It was Steve.

"Hey Steve, how are you?"

"Eve, you need to get out of the city, now. Get as far away as possible, can you do that for me?" His voice was urgent and there was a hint of panic in his tone, like he was afraid something was going to happen.

"What do you mean? Why? Steve, what's going on?"

"Eve, please, just get out of there. There's going to be an attack and I don't want you to get hurt. Get out of there now."

"Steve, you know I can look after myself and even help, if I know what's happening I can-" She broke off when she saw the blue stream of energy shoot up out of the top of Stark Tower into the sky. "Holy shit."

"What the hell is that," Mara asked. "Is Stark making some new light show or something?"

"I don't think that's Tony Stark," Eve said, staring as what seemed to be a portal opened up in the sky.

"It's not Eve, that's them. Get out of the city!" Just then the phone signal cut off and the aliens swarmed through. There was no other word for them. They were aliens alright. She knew she couldn't leave. If Steve was coming here to fight those, and she was sure he was, she was going to help him. But she had to get a few things first. And she had to get at least Mara to safety. She grabbed her friends arm and turned, apparating away. When they arrived back in her apartment Mara dragged in a breath of air before falling to her knees and throwing up.

"How- how did you do that?" She asked when she was finished vomiting.

Eve drew her wand and banished the mess, leaving behind a more pleasant smell. "I'm a witch. Mara, I don't have time to explain, but I'm going to get you out of here. When all this is over, I promise I will come and get you. Oh, just don't panic when you meet the house elves ok?" She picked up a vase and thrust it into Mara's hands and then changed it into a portkey. As she finished, Mara vanished, whisked away by the portkey. It would take her to the Potter house that was in San Francisco, where she should be safe behind the wards, and well taken care of thanks to the elves. Hopefully they would explain enough to her to get her to stay where she was. Heading quickly into her bedroom, Eve pulled a trunk out from under her bed. It was the one thing she had left unpacked, because she had yet to need anything from it. Inside were a set of dragon hide duelling robes with a matching cloak and a various assortment of magical items she had collected before coming to New York, all of which could be used as weapons and for other uses in battles. There were exploding potions and healing ones, as well as instant darkness powder and invisible tripwires that respond to the users will and a many other useful items. Donning the clothes, she put all the items into the cloaks extended pockets and pulled up the hood. It was time to fight. Screams had already begun, and she had no intention of hiding away while people needed her help.

It was not hard to find Steve with her magic. It responded eagerly to her command to lead her to him. He was dressed in what seemed to be a newer version of the Captain America suit and had several others with him, one of which was easily recognisable as Iron Man. "Steve!" She called out as she ran to the group, aware of the aliens surrounding them.

His head snapped round. "Eve? I told you to get out of here." The others were obviously surprised by her appearance, but Steve's recognition meant she was a friendly.

"And I told you that I could look after myself. I wasn't just going to hide away somewhere while you fought to save the city. I'm not leaving you."

"It's the world actually, and can we hurry up, that giant space creature is heading straight for us," Stark said, hands raised.

"Doctor Banner, now would be a good time for you to get angry," Steve said.

"That's my secret Cap, I'm always angry." The man who said it looked run down and tired. He reminded her, in part, of Remus. As he spoke, Doctor Banner walked forward, growing and becoming green, his clothes tearing and stretching as he grew. Thankfully, the pants stayed on as a giant green being took his place. Apparently, he was more like Moony than she had anticipated. With a roar the giant slammed his fist down on the creatures head, crashing it into the ground and killing it in the one blow. The other aliens started howling, angry shrieks raining down on them. They did not have much time before they attacked. This was bigger than anything she had ever faced, and she noticed police officers scrambling to get civilians to safety as chaos erupted. She had missed something huge.

"Call it Captain!" Stark said.

"Alright, listen up. Until we can close that portal, our priority's containment. Barton, I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark, you got the perimeter. Anything gets more than three blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash."

The blonde man with the bow and arrows turned to Stark, "Want to give me a lift?"

"Right, better clench up, Legolas," he responded before grabbing him and flying up to the roof Steve had indicated to.

Steve then turned to the blonde man who held a hammer and wore armour and a red cape. He looked like something straight out of a medieval story. "Thor, you gotta try and bottleneck that portal. Slow 'em down. You got the lightning. Light the bastards up."

He nodded. Eve raised an eyebrow as he swung his hammer and flew off. It was just her luck to meet the real damn Thor, straight out of myth, and apparently be fighting alongside him. Finally he turned to her and the red haired woman. "We three will remain on the ground and keep the fighting here. Eve, I know this is going to sound bizarre, but if you see anyone who looks like James Potter, don't hesitate to bring him down. It's not him. He's the one leading this invasion, and his name is Loki. Understand?"

Shocked, she just nodded, glad that the cloaks hood hid her face. This was going to be strangely interesting, and not in a good way. "Fuck," she muttered to herself.

The last one Steve addressed was the green giant. "And Hulk?" the green being turned to him, glaring. "Smash!" The Hulk grinned and leapt away, taking out any aliens in his path. They did not have much time to prepare as the aliens were soon on them.

The first thing Eve used was the tripwire, willing it up, and out, into the way of the oncoming cruisers. They rammed into it, throwing the creatures from the vehicles, and to the ground. The cruisers smashed into each other, the floor and even a few buildings. But those few, only twenty or so compared to the hundreds now in the air, were out of the running, and their pilots and fighters were on the ground, making it easier for them to be taken out. She threw a potion vial into a large group of the creatures and the resulting explosion took them out. Steve used his shield to protect her from an energy blast and then take out the alien that fired at her. "No offence love, but I really wish you weren't here right now!" He called over the noise.

"Same here for you! But I'm not leaving! Can you and your friend hold it on the ground? I can use my broom and take them from above!" She drew her shrunken brook out of her pocket and enlarged it.

Steve nodded. "Just be careful!"

"You too!" She replied before shooting up into the air, sending curses out at their attackers as she did, unknowing of the spectators hidden in buildings, with their phones out, or of having drawn more malignant attention her way.

* * *

A witch. One of the ministries had sent a witch to fight him. He snarled. He would need to start somewhere in teaching them a lesson, he supposed, and her corpse would send them a lesson. After he had extracted information from her. While she herself may not have any direct links to the murder of his family, she would have information he needed. And if others had not been so complacent, Lily and Eve would still be alive. He angled the cruiser towards her and sent a blast at her. Her shield broke as the blast hit, sending her careening into a building, through the glass window.

* * *

She was aware of screams as she hit the ground, glass around her. "Ugh," she moaned, picking herself up, aware that her face had cuts. People were running, heading for other rooms and cover. Suddenly a hand wrapped round her neck and her feet left the floor. She was surprised to look into blue eyes, and the face of her father, James Potter, looking like he had not aged a single day. The anger in his eyes turned to shock as he looked at her properly, but Eve had overcome hers. A blasting hex threw him away from her and Eve fell back to the ground, but quickly stood again, wand brandishing out in front of her, training on him as he stood, eyeing her wearily, unsure now, but there was a suspicion in his eyes as if he did not trust what they were telling him.

"Who the hell are you and why do you look like my father?" She demanded, unable to bring herself to send out another spell just yet, feeling that childhood hope push its way back into her heart. She tried to push it down, she did, but this was extremely difficult, more than she had anticipated.

"This is not possible," he said. "You were killed, murdered… no, not you. You're just an imposter, sent by Dumbledore I expect, to throw me off." He snarled.

"You accuse me of being an imposter? Look at you- you could be James Potter, except he's dead and you don't look a day older than him in the most recent photos that I have of him. The ones closest to his death. How dare you take his appearance?" Anger boiled over and this time she did manage to throw a curse at him. The Killing Curse. Anger was needed to cast it. And she was angry. Angry at Voldemort for taking her parents, angry at Dumbledore for allowing it to happen and everything else that had happened since and angry at him for this invasion and having the audacity to wear her dads face. Shock raced through her as the curse hit him and he stumbled, but did not fall. He looked at his chest where the curse had hit, and then back up at her. His head tilted to the side, assessing her. She felt magic probing her and stepped back wearily, eyeing him. If he was strong enough to withstand that curse, she did not have much chance at defeating him. Suddenly his eyes widened.

"This is no trick. You wear no glamour, there is no hint of polyjuice or any other shape changing magic. And you have her magical signature, just older. Eve. My Eve."

She snarled. "I am not your anything. Who are you?!"

"Eve, this is difficult to understand, I know, but I am him. My real name is Loki, and I am a god, immortal. I made myself a mortal child to properly get the chance to explore this world. I went to Hogwarts, met Lily Evans, and I loved her and we married. We had you. When Voldemort attacked and his curse hit, I was forced into an enchanted sleep as my powers were released to save my life. When I woke I was in a coffin. I teleported myself to our home but it was in ruins. Then I went to Hogwarts, Dumbledore said you and your mother had perished in the attack, obviously he lied to me. He obviously hoped to control you as best he could and knew I would stand in the way of that, and in my grief and worry I believed the lie. But he will pay. When I rule this world, he will pay and so will all the incompetent fools that follow him, the ministry and Voldemort. All of them will, I swear. And you will be a princess, daughter."

"You're lying to me. My parents are dead!" She threw another blasting hex at him, but he shielded with a wave of his hand. With another, she felt a body bind snap into place and she could no longer move.

"I apologise for this, little one, but I cannot have you interfering and getting hurt. You will be safe, and I will retrieve you when this is done, and the Avengers are dead."

Steve. He meant Steve. Panic filled her. She would not lose her soul mate. Not now when she had barely had over a year with him. Not when she wanted a lifetime, and more. Her magic welled and ripped through the body bind, releasing her, and hitting him before he had time to shield, throwing him almost out a window. "You won't kill him. Not Steve." Then, she apparated, reappearing with Steve, who had lost his helmet and also now been re-joined by Thor. The red haired woman had disappeared. She had definitely missed something.

"Are you alright, Eve? What happened?"

Her hood was down, not that she cared any longer, and she was almost on the verge of tears. "He's going to kill you if he gets the chance Steve. I can't let him. No matter who he claims to be."

She was aware of Thor watching her as much as he could while holding off their attackers, obviously shocked by her appearance. Plenty of people told her she looked like her father. He must have noticed the resemblance between her and Loki.

"Did he claim to be James Potter, Eve?"

"After thinking I was an imposter, imitating a dead Eve Potter, yes. And he wants all of you dead."

"No surprises there. And, if he was James Potter, I would be less surprised if he did target me." Steve grinned.

"This is not the time to joke, Steve!"

"Am I missing something Captain?" Thor said as lightning hit his hammer and lashed out at the attackers.

"Your brother looks an awful lot like Eve's late father, who died when she was a year old. Thor, this is Eve Potter, my soulmate, Eve, this is Thor, Loki's older brother."

"Well, if he isn't lying, I guess that would make you my Uncle, not that I believe him."

"He did disappear some years ago for just over two decades. He came back in a rage and did not speak to anyone for a year, and has still not talked about his time away to anyone, barring our mother."

She found it surprisingly easy to hold this conversation and fight at the same time. "So, he was missing for the rough length of my father's lifespan, but it still proves nothing!"

"I agree. But, if my mother clarifies what happened to him in those years, we may have the truth."

She noticed that Loki was back on another cruiser, but not for long. Something exploded next to him and threw him off the cruiser only for the Hulk to ram into him as he flew off and slammed through into Stark Tower.

* * *

Loki climbed to his feet glaring at the Hulk. "Enough! You are all of you beneath me! I am a god, you dull creature, and I will not be bullied by-"

The hulk grabbed him by the legs and slammed him repeatedly into the ground before stomping away, smug. "Puny god." Loki let out a whimper of a moan as he lay in the crater he had created.

* * *

Steve's eyes widened as he listened to something in the comms. "What is it?" Eve asked him.

"The World Security Council has authorised a Nuke to hit the city to stop the invasion. Stark's going to try and get it through the portal, but it may not be enough."

She grabbed his hand briefly, worried that this may be it. "If it's not, we tried our best. But if this works, it may be just what I need."

"Eve, I know you can get out of here-"

"Would you leave with me if I did? I'm not leaving without you, and I know you won't leave until everyone is safe, and there is no way I can apparate out with everyone in New York. As I have said already, I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. You're stuck with me Rogers, right up until one or both of us is dead. You aren't sending me away."

He smiled and his hand tightened around hers before they let go, concentrating again on the fight. She saw Stark flying overhead, carrying the nuke and heading straight up, towards the portal, which he flew through. "Romanov has the sceptre, she's ready to close the portal when Stark comes back through. Come on Stark."

It was a tense moment, but just as the portal closed, a figure fell through and the aliens all collapsed. "Yes!" Steve shouted, and Thor grinned, before they all realised something. "He's not slowing down!"

Luckily, the Hulk seemed to recognise friends and caught him in his fall, landing on the floor, and placing Stark down on the floor. They ran over and Steve pulled the front mask off Stark's face, revealing he was unconscious. "Come on Stark."

Suddenly the Hulk roared and Stark drew in a breath and his eyes snapped open. "What happened? Please tell me nobody kissed me? Mind you, she's kind of cute," he pointed at Eve, who raised an eyebrow. "Is anybody suddenly seeing that terrifying resemblance, never mind my earlier statement, she looks too much like reindeer games for my liking."

"Watch your step, Tony, Eve's my soul mate. You don't hit on her anyway. But we won."

Tony let out a sigh and fell back into a fully lying position. "Alright. Hey. Alright. Good job, guys. Let's just not come in tomorrow. Let's just take a day. Have you ever tried shawarma? There's a shawarma joint about two blocks from here. I don't know what it is, but I wanna try it."

Eve smirked. "Shawarma? What the hell is that?"

"Our work is not yet finished," Thor interrupted, looking at the tower.

Eve sighed. "Alright then. Time to confront the crazy dad look alike."

"Can you go and get Clint? Help him off the roof first?" Steve asked her.

"That's the archer right?"

"Yep. He's one of Fury's agents and Natasha's partner," he answered. Two quick apparitions later and she was back with a shocked Clint.

"Alright, who's the witch that looks like Loki?"

"Clint Barton, meet Eve Potter, my soul mate," Steve introduced. "As for looking like Loki, well, there's a possibility she might, and I stress might, be his daughter."

"I still don't believe him. Not without proof. Him making some statements doesn't make it true."

"The resemblance is uncanny, Eve," Thor rumbled. "But we can find out, later. Can you get us up to the top of the tower quickly?"

Tony had pulled himself to his feet as Thor spoke and the Hulk launched himself up. "Sure. Everyone grab on." They did so, and they were gone, though Clint seemed to hesitate, already having experienced apparition.

* * *

Loki was pulling himself up out of the crater when he looked behind him and saw the Avengers, ready to bring him down, his daughter amongst them, stood next to the Captain. It only just occurred to him that the mortal may be the very same Steve Rogers whose name was on Eve's wrist. Which explained why she had reacted so strongly to his threat. He splayed his hands out in front of himself. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll take that drink now," he directed that to Tony, but reached out with his mind, pushing several memories to his daughter. She did not believe him, but would soon. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she collapsed. The Captain caught her before she hit the ground.

"Eve! Eve, wake up!" He held her with one arm and his free hand cradled her head. His head snapped round to look at Loki. "What did you do?" He snarled.

"Only shared a few memories with her of her mother. She will come round soon, Captain. I would not hurt her, I just wanted her to realise I was not lying."

* * *

Eve felt like she was in a pensive, watching the scene playing out in front of her and not being able to interact. In it, she saw her mother on a bed, a bundle cradled in her arms. Her dad was sat beside of her, looking down at the bundle, grinning. A gurgling noise came from the bundle as she watched. "She's perfect," James said. "Absolutely perfect and so beautiful. She's definitely yours."

"Oh, and me screaming as I pushed her out didn't clue you into that?" Lily smiled up at him, sighing happily as her arms tightened. "Are we still going to call her Eve?"

"I think that is a perfect name. Eve Lily Potter," He kissed Lily's forehead and then reached down to repeat the motion on her own forehead. The memory changed and she suddenly found herself in a back garden, watching as he mother held her, now a year old on the back of a large stag as a big shaggy black dog ran around them as the stag walked slowly. Her one year old self laughed and clapped her hands as they moved around the garden, all of them obviously happy.

The scene changed again. Out the window she could see trick-or-treaters walking past. Her dad was on a sofa, her on his lap and creating coloured rings of smoke for her to catch. She was laughing again as she played, trying to catch the rings. Her mother came in and smiled. "She really likes that game. I think she would be happy without any toys, so long as you played that game with her."

He tossed his wand to one side and stood, carrying Eve with him. "I am sure she would," He kissed Lily. "But I take it that it's her bed time?"

"Yes, it is, and it's my turn to put her to bed tonight," Lily answered taking Eve from him and cuddling her close. The memory faded, and Eve lost consciousness.

* * *

Steve sat by the bed Eve was on. Her vitals were steady and strong, it was if she were just sleeping. Loki had been lead to a cell. The door opened and Thor and Tony walked in.

"She not woken up yet, Cap?" Tony asked, leaning against a wall.

"Not yet. The doctors don't think it will be long though."

"That is good. But I do not think Loki would hurt her now that he knows who she is."

"Yeah well, the DNA checks out. She's his kid alright?"

Steve's head snapped up. "What? Someone ran tests?"

"Fury insisted on it. Just a strand of hair cap, don't worry, no one hurt her to get a sample. But you can guarantee that SHIELD will be watching her a lot more closely now. The world too, seeing as footage of the whole incident has gone viral. The whole world knows what happened and who she is. Especially since someone found she's an actress in some small time TV show. There's footage of her fighting and her conversation with Loki. There's footage of all of us really."

Steve sighed. "She's not going to be happy with that. Thanks for the heads up."

"Will you make sure she knows that should she need anything, I will do what I can, Captain?" Thor asked. "I have to leave now. I think it is best to take Loki home to face our father. Along with the Tesseract."

Steve nodded. "I'll pass that on, Thor."

He smiled "Thank you Steve. Take care of her."

"I will," he answered. With that, Thor left. He had no idea how this news would affect anything from here on out. But it was bound to cause a stir.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review. It has been a while since I watched the film, but IMDB certainly helped jog my memory in places for quotes. Please review, and I hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 5

She came round slowly, aware of the beeping sound and the glaring lights on the other side of her eyelids, trying to pierce into her eyes. She groaned, feeling exhausted. She must have used more magic than she had anticipated.

"Eve?" The soft voice was warm and comforting.

Slowly she forced her eyes to open and tilted her head to the side to squint at Steve. "Hey you. Where are we?"

"At a SHIELD base. How are you feeling?"

"Like I've had the flu. Using too much magic can really knock you for six. But I have more memories of my time with my parents. At least, I think they're real."

"Fury insisted on doing a DNA test, yours is a match to Loki's. He is your father."

She let out a moan. "Just my luck. I spend my whole life wanting to meet my parents, and when I do meet my dad he's insane and trying to take over the world. Great. Is he in a cell or something?"

"He's back on Asgard. Thor took him. Thor's offered that should you need anything he will do anything he can to help. He's been coming back and forth for a while. Apparently Odin's considering putting Loki on some sort of community service. He would have a spell on him to strip him of his powers if he tried anything, but he would be here on earth, helping the Avengers, of which you are now officially a part. How would you feel about that? Working with him?"

"You mean I help out once and get put straight on the team?"

"Hey, it's the first time any of us worked together, the only difference was that you weren't initially tapped. The others liked the idea of having you on side, with your powers and all."

"Give me a chance to get to know the others and meet them properly and I'll think about that one. As to Loki being back here, I'm not so sure Steve. I mean he was trying to take over the world and genuinely seemed to think I'd come round to the idea. My godfather and one of my dad's other friends, Remus, used to always tell me I acted like my mother and stood up to bullies, so how could he think I would be fine with what he was doing? And where would we even start, hey we thought each other was dead and because you did not fact check I was left with the Dursleys who I'm sure you know hate magic?"

Steve ran his hand through her hair. "It would be difficult and undeniably awkward at first, I agree. While the others don't like the idea of seeing him again they all agree though that if you were ok with it, they would much rather keep him under a close watch, and the spell to strip away his powers should also be a good enough leash there. But you have to consider, Eve, that this is a chance you never thought you would ever truly get. To meet and get to know one of your parents. And yeah, perhaps he is batshit crazy, but if the wizards don't like the fact they've been pretty much revealed, perhaps having him onside to help out, and teach you more magic, wouldn't be such a bad thing. I know there's only so much your book collection can teach you because of your limited chances to expand. This will give you the chance to get to know your father and learn more about your abilities."

She sighed. "I suppose it would be worth a shot. I have been hitting a bit of a brick wall with my magic. Wait, what do you mean the wizards have been revealed?"

Steve shifted uncomfortably. "There were a lot of people around during the attack. People with phones and video cameras. They caught most of the battle. Including you, what you did and even your conversation with Loki. People recognised you, and have linked you to A Witches Tale, and you're pretty much a superstar now, especially since, even though it was your father on the other side of the fight, you still fought for Earth. Someone caught what Clint said about you being a witch, and it's just gone from there, with people with magical children coming forward to say exactly what you are and where you came from. The story of you being the Girl-Who-Lived is pretty much all over the world, as well as what you did with us during the battle."

"Oh no, they're not going to be happy with this. I broke the Statute. No, I blew it apart. The penalty normally carries time in someplace like Azkaban, what will they want to do to me for this?"

"They won't do anything. You're a hero, and you have a team of people who'll help keep you safe. I'm telling you, the others have taken quite a shine to you Eve, you just turning up not even knowing all the facts, just willing to help really put you in their good books. Even Clint likes you. That's saying something seeing as Loki took over his mind."

"And I thought I had left complicated behind!" Before they could say anything else, the door opened and a woman in a white lab coat came in.

"Good morning Miss Potter, I'm glad to see you're awake. How are you feeling?"

"Groggy from using so much magic, but other than that, I'm alright Doctor…"

"Doctor Lawrence, Miss Potter. I've been overseeing your recovery from the battle. You've been unconscious for just about three days, we were rather worried."

"Ugh, I definitely used more than I thought. I don't know what took it out of me so much. Perhaps breaking out of that body bind. I didn't think I could defeat any of Loki's magic."

"Well, I'll just check you over to be sure, and so long as everything is fine then I see no problems with discharging you. Do you often overtax yourself with you magic?"

Eve shook her head, pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Not really, and it's been a while since I did anything that caused me to sleep for so long. Perhaps the memories added to it, but I don't think it was by much."

"Oh, what memories were those?"

"Just a few new ones of me and my parents, even one with my godfather. Only about three of them, but they were new, something I had no remembrance of."

The doctor began running her checks and seemed satisfied when she had finished. She nodded. "You seem fine to me, but I want you to take it easy for the next week or so, and not do anything too strenuous."

"Thank you… oh shit, Mara!" she suddenly remembered her friend who she had sent to the house in San Francisco.

"Eve, what is it?" Steve asked.

"I may have sent Mara off to San Francisco when the invasion began, using a portkey. I'll have to call one of the elves to have her brought back. She's probably going to kill me!"

"I'll leave you to it, though I would ask that you leave retrieving your friend until you're off base, unless she has clearance," Doctor Lawrence said.

"Best leave it. I doubt she's any part of SHIELD. Thanks again." She pushed herself off the bed and Steve had to grab her arm to steady her. She noticed a bag beside his chair. "Those my things?" She asked as the doctor excused herself.

"Yep. I had an agent go and pick them up. I didn't want to leave until you woke up."

She smiled. "Then give me a few minutes and I'll get ready and we'll go. Once we get to my place, I'll have Mara brought back. This is going to take some explaining."

"All we'll need to do is put on the news and I think she'll believe everything."

"Thankfully she would have had her phone, so she should have heard something of what happened at least."

She dressed quickly once he left and then joined him outside of the room. The base was in New York and his bike was in a car park, so they rode home. Eve relaxed against his back, arms wrapped round him as they drove down the streets. Around them, there were signs of damage, but repair was already underway. She would need to see what she could do to help once she was back to full power. When they got back to their apartment block, she found it was miraculously unscathed. They headed inside and to her place. When the door was shut behind her she concentrated on an elf she knew worked at the property in San Francisco. "Milly!" She called out.

With a near silent pop, the small elf was there in front of her. "Yes Mistress?"

"Milly, could you please bring my friend Mara back here please?"

"Of course Mistress. She has been terribly worried since she arrived and talking on her phone non-stop about what has been happening with others. She has been getting the news from them," with that the tiny being popped away again but soon returned with Mara in tow. She turned her blazing eyes to Eve.

"You! What do you think you were doing? Getting caught up in a fight like that? It was reckless! It was stupid! You could have been killed!"

"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you and sending you away like I did, but I couldn't just leave you stranded in the city while there was an alien attack going on! Sit down Mara, I'll answer any questions you have."

She did so. "You have magic. The elves said you were born with it?"

"Yep, and I found out when I was eleven. My parents were magical, well, turns out my father isn't so dead."

"Yeah, Clara sent me a video that went viral, one of you and him talking. I especially liked it when you blasted him. The guy seems crazy. And there's rumours of him maybe coming back?"

Eve shrugged. "Possibly, under some sort of binding to make sure he doesn't step out of line and help out to make up for what he did in some way."

"Well that'll be weird for him. So, being an actual witch, why did you go for that part in the show? And I've seen that house you sent me to. You don't need to work a day in your life."

"The Potters are, were, nobility back in wizarding Britain. I left the politics of that cesspit far behind me. Too many manipulative old coots and murderous lunatics for my liking. As for the part, it seemed ironically funny that Tessa was 'the chosen one'. I actually have some first-hand experience, and it's not good, but it seemed like a good way to laugh at it all, I suppose. I have no idea how the others are going to react."

"You're kidding right? The show's become an instant hit!" Mara said. "That director's been giving interviews about how you're his star, and the muse for the whole project, and he knew there was something special about you all along!"

"Trust Dan to spin it to meet his interests," Eve shook her head and saw Steve frowning. "Hey Steve, it's ok. At least something good can come out of this. None of us on set really wanted to see it go down like a sinking ship. If Dan can somehow spin this, it won't be that bad. In fact out of everything that could possibly happen, this is by far the lightest thing."

"I suppose you're right, but I don't like anyone using you for their own agendas."

"Hey, I wanted to be an actress, now I guess I'm a recognised one!"

"So, why not say anything before?" Mara asked. "About your powers?"

Eve smiled. "Because it was one of the most important rules of wizarding society across the world- don't tell anyone who doesn't have magic unless they have a close family member with the gift. And even then it's done begrudgingly."

* * *

Loki sat in his cell, reading a book until he heard footsteps. He had been in the cell for several days now, awaiting judgement. His only visitor had been brief- his mother. She had asked him about Eve, and if he had any idea beforehand that she had been alive. He had answered her honestly, that he had no idea about her being alive until the battle. The footsteps were new, as it was hours yet until his next meal arrived. Looking up, he saw Thor. "Well, what has he decreed is to be done with me?"

"You are to make reparations for your crimes against Midgard by living there, with the Avengers, where we can keep an eye on you. There you will assist with any matters that arise. Perhaps even against the wizarding world, as unrest is happening there. They are unhappy that Eve has revealed them to the world."

He stood. "Is she in danger?" Now he knew she was alive, any threat to her would not get passed him if he could help it. He would rip them apart.

Thor nodded. "It is likely. But the Captain and the others are well aware of the threat and so is she. However, this is not something to be taken likely, Loki. If you attempt to try and conquer Midgard again, or hurt any innocent, your powers will be stripped from you. Father himself will place the spell before we leave. You will retain them, so long as you do not cause trouble."

"Trouble is in my nature," he smirked.

"Then keep it to light pranks and direct the rest at an enemies we may face, because if you do not, you will find yourself mortal and a prisoner of SHIELD and the mortal governments to try as they like. The only reason any of them agreed to this is because they knew your powers could be of great benefit. And the only reason that the Avengers agreed was because Eve accepted it. She is uncomfortable with the idea but I think she still hopes the father she has been told stories of still exists. The honourable man she grew up learning about."

"So I will be allowed to see her."

"Of course. In fact one of Director Fury's conditions was that should this happen you teach her to use the full extent of her powers. At least then if you do betray us, Eve will be far more adept."

Well, it was better than rotting away in this cell. And the chance to get to know her… it would take time and undoubtedly a lot of effort, but he would take up a place in his daughters' life. The restrictions were… unfortunate, but given some patience, those would be taken away. If he wanted to know Eve, he would have to do this. She had made her stance firm. She stood with the Avengers. So he would too. For now at least. In the future… well, only time would tell he supposed.

* * *

There was a rapid knocking on the door and Eve opened it to find Dan practically bouncing while waiting. His black hair was pulled into his usual ponytail and his tanned face lit up as he saw her, grinning. "There you are! I've been calling by every day since the invasion trying to see if you were alright! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dan. Just a bit tired is all. Come in, we'll have a drink and talk. Tea, coffee?"

"Coffee would be great, thanks!" She led him inside. "So, where is Captain America? That is your boyfriend right, Steve?"

"Yeah. And he just had to pop over to his apartment to make a couple of calls, he shouldn't be long," she quickly returned to the living room with drinks. "Honestly, he's hardly left me alone, still worried I think, about any left-over wound that might suddenly make itself known."

They sat down and Dan nodded. "I can understand him being worried. When that footage first started appearing, we all were. Then there were rumours that you'd been hit by something at the end and was in some sort of coma?"

"I had some memories of the past, pushed into my head. That knocked me out. Probably wouldn't have taken me more than a half hour to come round if I hadn't been exhausted. That was why I was out of it. No coma really, just recharging. Magic isn't a constant stream of energy, everyone has their limits, as with anything. Like running, you can only run so far before exhaustion takes over."

He nodded. "That makes sense I suppose. Look, Eve, since people realised you were a witch and the main character of the show its popularity has soared and we've been getting offer after offer. Movies, extended television series in prime slots and interviews. You need a manager, and a good one kid. Contact your friend Stark, see if his people can get you in touch with someone. I know a few, but they wouldn't really pack all that much clout. Hell, even get a lawyer just in case. Rumours are already spreading and yeah I've pushed your image and the show as much as I could, guilty there, but you need someone able to help you curb anything that could get nasty. Right now it's all positive, you're a hero, and even your old man hasn't impacted on that, but one thing could change it."

Eve drew in a breath as she mulled this over. She remembered keenly her experience with Skeeter. Anything to prevent another incident like that again would be good. "Yeah, I'll see if Steve can put me in touch with Stark. Apart from an incredibly brief couple of times during the attack, I haven't really interacted with him. Mind you, I'm pretty sure I'm meeting the whole team properly soon anyway," she shrugged.

"Oh, that's another thing, there's all sorts of ideas flying around about what to call you. People are trying to give you some sort of code name, so far none are sticking. Any ideas? One will stick eventually, and I'm sure you don't want it to be a bad one."

"I have had enough of nicknames, so not really."

"Well, get back to me with one at some point soon, or you'll lose any chance at naming yourself. I'd best be off. Things to do. And try and get a manager and a lawyer quickly. That's probably even more important than the name thing."

"Yeah Dan, will do."

* * *

 **A/N: So, hope you enjoyed. Quick QUESTION: SUPERHERO CODENAME FOR EVE- WHO HAS IDEAS BECAUSE I FORGOT THE ONE I WAS GOING WITH, PLEASE HELP! Thank you.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 6

Dan had been right, the media had scrambled for a name, and found one they had liked. They had compiled numerous information coming from muggleborn informants and their families and realised her status was rather high up in the Magical world. While they may not have hit on her actual family status, the royal connection with her father was still obviously there. One channel kept referring to her as Lady Merlyn and it stuck. And, trust it to be on the day she was going to the tower to properly meet the rest of the team. Apparently Thor and Loki would be appearing later on in the day.

"So, _Lady Merlyn_ ," Tony grinned as she and Steve sat in the tower penthouse which was showing signs of recent refurbishments, after she had been introduced properly to the others. "How's it feel to be a hero kid?"

She rolled her eyes. "Pretentious with that name. I never really liked being in this positon any way."

"Well, perhaps we can shorten it on any mission to just Merlyn," Clint suggested.

"It's less of a mouthful," Natasha nodded.

"Well it's certainly better than Lady anything," she agreed.

"I thought actresses liked to be dramatic. And let's be honest, it's in your DNA, considering Reindeer Games' flare for the dramatic," Tony snorted.

"I may be an actress but I'm not that sort of a person. I'd rather not be under this scrutiny. Just being an actress would have been one thing. People's opinions change, but it's not such a bad thing for actors- they can just fade from view. Heroes not so much."

"That sounds like experience talking," Natasha said, raising an eyebrow.

Eve shrugged. "That's a long story."

"We've already heard some of it," Bruce joined in. "People have been speaking to the news- you stopped some unbeatable spell?"

"When I was one, and Voldemort, this Dark Lord, came to our house, I was the first known person to survive the killing curse, yes. The spell rebounded on him and tore him from his body. Ever since I have been seen as the Girl-Who-Lived and that came with first-hand experience of vacillating public opinion when I was introduced to the wizarding world at eleven. They're extremely blind and quite happy to follow others blindly. I was glad to leave it, though I think just about everyone knows where I am now," she sighed.

"Well, if they try anything, they're in for a shock," Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "If they leave well enough alone, then there'll be no problems."

* * *

The ICW chambers were packed, the members talking loudly. Panic was evident. Their society had been revealed on such a scale that there was no more hiding and all by one witch, one they had all believed was on their side, but had just become a potential problem. She could reveal many things to the muggles, things that could bring them down, bowing to muggle law, not something any of them wanted. When the Supreme Mugwump entered they all started demanding answers of what he intended to do.

Dumbledore let out a noisemaker spell and silence finally fell. "This situation is indeed grave, I will admit. We have never been so close to being revealed, let alone actually known as existing across the globe since we went into hiding. We cannot slip back into hiding now, but I agree that Miss Potter should indeed be held accountable for this. She needs to be brought in to face trial. The penalty of revealing our society to a single muggle for no reason comes with prison time, I assure you she will not escape severe punishment for pushing us into this situation. Aurors will be sent to bring her in. Having seen the skills of some of the team that now surrounds her, they will of course need extra training first, just to be sure of success. It would not do to be unprepared."

* * *

They had been talking for two hours when the Bifrost touched down on the balcony of the penthouse. When the vortex cleared, it revealed both Thor and Loki standing there. The others stood, weary now. While they all knew of the restrictions Loki was under, they did not quite put it past him not to try anything.

As the two entered Loki's eyes scanned the room, before settling on Eve. Her eyes narrowed slightly. "Before you say anything," she said, tone warning, "remember that while this spell on you can strip you of your powers if you do anything, that won't be the only thing to happen. Try another invasion, or try to hurt anyone here, then the last thing you'll see of me will be whatever curses I decide to throw your way in retaliation. Then you'll never see or speak to me ever again. Understand?"

He nodded. "Of course, Eve. Rest assured I have no plan to try anything again."

Eve nodded in response. If he truly did want to try to get to know her, then he would not try anything, and put any chance he had in jeopardy. She had to do what she could to stop him trying anything else. Too many had already died. "Good," she looked at Steve. "I have a class, I'll see you later."

"Yeah, sure. Just take it slow."

"It's not even a practical lesson, just theory," he was worried about her going back to class or work so soon. But she had promised him that she was fine and she had felt no side effects since waking up. Besides, it was time to face the music and see what others thought of her now. She apparated away, leaving behind a tensely quiet room, before Steve looked at Natasha.

"Before you ask, there's already a few agents at the campus. They have her timetable and will keep an eye on her when there, without anyone noticing."

"Tell Fury thanks. It's where she's easiest to get to."

"You arranged bodyguards for her?" Tony snorted. "I don't think she needs any. She seemed quite capable of handling herself."

"Yeah, but there are other witches and wizards who know far more than her. If they catch her unaware, I want her to have back up."

"Do you have any news about them? About what they could be planning?" Loki asked.

"Not yet, but we don't think it will take long. They are notoriously bad at keeping secrets and SHIED has been making quite a few inroads to gaining informants since the big reveal. Especially among those with a non-magical background," Natasha answered. She may want to kill him at the moment, but she knew he would be here to help them on missions, and those could very well include the wizarding world, which posed a threat now they seemed to possibly have been backed into a corner. It would be interesting to watch if they pointed him in the direction of the wizards.

* * *

Eve got to the classroom early and grabbed a seat at the back and kept her hood up as she pulled her stuff out and went over the notes her lecturer had sent her for the time she had missed. Luckily Mara was next and sat next to her. With a wall on one side and her friend on the other she knew she wouldn't feel cramped by people wondering about her on either side of her. She'd had enough of people staring at her from all corners at Hogwarts. The class slowly filled and she saw people begin to whisper with the people they came in with when they spotted her. Clara and Sarah were the next of their group to enter and took the seats directly in-front of Eve and Mara. She had seen Mara sending texts, and guessed she had been organising a shield wall of girls. Finally Joanne and Melissa came in and sat on the end seats of the two rows. Finally everyone had arrived and their lecturer, Annette, entered. She loaded up a power point and was just about to begin her lecture when a hand in the middle of the class shot up.

"Yes, Rowan?" Annette asked.

The guy who stood had light brown hair and brown eyes. "I think it's fair to say we all know about the alien invasion that happened not even two weeks ago. And we also all know one of our own classmates fought back against those who would have killed and or subjugated us. On behalf of all of us, I just want to thank Eve for fighting when she didn't have to, and when it was undoubtedly a far more difficult situation than for any others," he had turned to face her and smiled. As he finished talking, the whole class began clapping. Eve blushed and ducked her head. She was flattered, she really was, but there went her hope of being left alone during class.

* * *

She had insisted on the lessons on magic being held in the living room of the Tower penthouse. Eve knew she would not even have accepted lessons from him had Fury not insisted, and she had to admit, the idea of learning wandless was highly tempting as well. She was aware Steve was also hovering at the other end of the room, talking with Clint. If anything happened, they would be ready to attack. Loki, on the other hand, seemed very smug to have this time to spend with her. Fury insisting Eve let him teach her had obviously played right into Loki's hands. They had not gone straight into lessons though.

"Which electives did you choose at Hogwarts, and what year did you reach?"

"What has that got to do with anything?"

"It will let me know what you've already learnt and where you have not had any formal education. If you already have a grounding in say Ancient Runes, there will be less for me to teach you."

Eve nodded. "I took Divination and Care of Magical Creatures as electives and I reached Christmas in my Seventh Year before leaving. When the Ministry began giving in to Death Eater demands and ideas for laws, I left. Though, seeing as Hagrid was my teacher for Care, I suppose I'm more equipped to deal with the more vicious magical creatures than any others."

He lifted an eyebrow. "Did he ever bring in a dragon? I can see him doing that."

"Not in a teaching capacity. That was in my first year."

"Well, seeing as Divination is a total loss unless you are born with the sight, there is still a lot you need to learn. Now, I know they do not teach students to sense magic, so we will start there. It is a basic skill that any other magic user requires. And it will help you identify if someone is a wizard or under a spell."

"But I can sense magic. I could tell how powerful yours was when we met."

"Instinctually reaching out in a battle is different to doing it intentionally when you are calm. It's how I recognised you were not an imposter. You were born with a unique magical core. All magic users are. You can allow others to sense it, or you can do it without letting them know," Suddenly she felt his magic wash over her, before she felt it suddenly retract and he frowned, magic spiking between his fingers angrily.

"What?" She asked.

"There is a Horcrux in your scar," he said. "One which belongs to Voldemort."

She felt fear wash through her. How could that be true?

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 7

"So, this is like a one ring sort of thing huh? How dangerous is it?" Tony asked. They were all back in the penthouse living room. Eve was tucked into Steve's side.

"What I want to know is how to get it out of Eve," Steve interrupted.

"There are rituals to do it. There are a few books on the subject back in Asgard, in the palace library. I would need to return there to research them, choose the best option to remove the Horcrux. Then I should be able to use that to locate the others, which will render Voldemort mortal and able to be killed," Loki said. His face was dark, and Eve thought that he was plotting how to kill him. Slowly. "And it has the potential to be very dangerous. Voldemort could use it to get to Eve. Control her. You need shields around your mind."

"I suck at occlumency," she shook her head.

"Who was your teacher?"

"Professor Snape. Our potions teacher."

"Severus Snape? He used to hate me. Was obsessed with your mother. I would never trust him, especially considering he's a Death Eater."

"Who is apparently a spy for Dumbledore."

"The man who told me that you died with your mother and kept us apart. Where did he send you anyway?"

Eve shrugged. "The Dursley's."

"And he ignored our will," Loki hissed.

"What?" Thor asked.

"Lily insisted that we ensure that should anything happen to us, Eve should never go to her sister. Petunia and her husband both hate magic. We made plenty of other arrangements, and should all of those have fallen through, the last resort was an orphanage. Not Petunia. Never her."

"But I got sent there anyway," Eve said.

"Well, Dumbledore is head of both the ICW and the Wizengamot. If anyone had the power to hide a will, it would be him. When I get my hands on him, he will regret everything he has done. As for your shields I can help you develop them. You should not need them much longer anyway. I just need time to research how to safely remove the soul piece."

"We will need to return home soon, then," Thor said, his face dark.

"Indeed. But it should not take long to help you establish your shields, Eve. That will protect you from mental attacks at least."

"So, any other magic lessons are currently on hold, I guess," Eve sighed.

"For now. The most important thing is to remove the soul piece," Loki said.

"He's right," Natasha said. "If this wizard can use it to get to you, it's a big security risk. If he has the ability to use it to control you, he certainly has the ability to use it to spy which could be just as dangerous. If he gains enough info, he could get to you and us. Get those shields up and find a way to get rid of the piece. I'll go let Fury know what's happening," she stood, and Clint followed, both heading for the Quinjet.

"Right, shields then," Eve said, looking up at Loki. "Where do we start?"

* * *

Her head was aching as she and Steve returned to her apartment, but nowhere near as much as when Snape had been 'teaching' her. For hours, all Steve and the others had seen was Loki and Eve sitting across from each other and staring. Neither had moved so much as a muscle. They just maintained eye contact for those hours. It was unnerving. But, when they were done, she knew she had made progress. She could feel the shields he had helped her build, and he had stayed away from her deeper memories when testing them, only going into those of the past few days to test getting passed her shields. He had already returned to Asgard to search through the library. She just hoped he did not take too long. She wanted rid of the soul piece as soon as possible.

"Do you want me to order something in tonight?" Steve asked as they headed into his apartment.

"That sounds good. I'm going to have an easy night tonight. I don't think I can focus on any sort of work."

"Should we pick out one of the films we haven't seen yet then?" That was a list that had become far smaller, she would admit. But they still had quite a few they wanted to see.

"Something easy to watch. A comedy perhaps."

"We were going to watch Bruce Almighty the other week and decided on Boondock Saints instead."

Eve nodded. "Then we have a plan. Bruce Almighty and a takeaway. I fancy pizza. What about you?"

"Let's go for it then."

* * *

The Unspeakables were staring at the group of unconscious No-Maj's, open mouthed. "How did they get this far into MACUSA?" A witch asked, astounded.

"No idea. But it seems to me that they must have interfered with something and it knocked them out. Right, obliviate the past day of their memories and we'll dump them somewhere in the city, just to be sure. Then I'll let the Aurors know we have a breach of some description," The wizard who gave the order was all grey, but did not appear that old. He had, however, worked in the American Department of Mysteries for sixty seven years, and had never had this problem before. He put it down to that Potter girl revealing their society. This was why they hid. Only exposed a few weeks, and the No-Maj's were already wandering around their deepest sanctuary and messing with things they did not understand.

The group of Unspeakables worked quickly and had soon dropped the unconscious group off in a back alley, far away from MACUSA. It was only hours after they had dropped the group off that they noticed the shattered remnants of what seemed to be a prototype time turner that they had only even heard about in myth and realised their mistake.

* * *

"What the hell?" Peggy recognised the voice of Chief Dooley, not far from her, but he sounded incredibly confused.

"Pegs, is that you?" Was that Timothy? That didn't make sense. He and the other Howling Commandos were meant to be in Europe. She felt a hand shaking her shoulder. "Peggy, wake up!"

She forced her eyes opened. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Looks like a city, New York, it seems to be, but that's damn strange. We're all here somehow Peggy. When we're meant to be in Europe."

"What is going on? Where am I? Who are you?"

Peggy supressed the groan and she looked to the side, just as Timothy did. He was right, the rest of the Commandos were here, but so were several SSR agents and Miriam and Angie. She was in agreement with her landlady and wanted to know what was going on. The last thing she remembered was being in the office. "Alright," she called out, gaining the others attention, seeing as it seemed everyone was at least awake. "What's the last thing we all remember? For me, it was being in the office."

"Same," Dooley nodded, along with the rest of the agents.

"I was going through the books for the last month," Miriam said.

"I was in the store room of the diner, going through stock," Angie answered.

"We'd found a strange hourglass that exploded when I knocked it over," Timothy said sheepishly. "Someone came up behind us, I turned to shoot, hit it over," he explained to her.

"If that was it, then how did it drag the rest of us in? It's the only strange thing out of all of us," Agent Sousa said.

"The only thing that I can think of, and this only explains Peggy, was that we were saying we should make sure she got a copy of the report on the item, when we found it," James Falsworth said. "She has a good eye for these things and figuring them out."

"So, somehow your thoughts dragged Carter in," Dooley continued. "You boys come across these things often?"

"We came across them more when Hydra was still a large organisation," Gabe Jones answered. "Peggy became our expert."

"Miss Carter, what is going on?" Miriam demanded.

"Pegs?" Angie asked, curiously.

"During the war, I was attached to the American Army on loan by British Intelligence during the war. There, I met, and helped, Steve Rogers before he became Captain America. When he did, I was a part of his team. We were close friends. Afterwards, I remained with the Commandos for a while before being assigned to other duties."

"But you work for the telephone company!" Angie exclaimed.

Timothy snorted. "Peggy Carter, the woman Steve Rogers didn't want to be on the wrong side of, work in a telephone company! That would be a sad day indeed! And a waste of good talent. We need to figure out where we go next."

"First, we need to figure out exactly where, and when, we are," Peggy said.

"When?" Dooley asked. "And who put you two in charge?"

"How about the sheer experience with anything weird in the field?" Pinkie Pinkerton chimed in, grinning. "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking, Carter?"

"When we were in Hogwarts, we were told of those devices that allowed for, limited, time travel. Time Turners. But there were rumours that one had been created that was more advanced, yes?"

"You think perhaps we ran into the prototype which hadn't even been confirmed as more than a rumour?" Gabe added.

"Anything's possible. Which is why, first thing's first, we need an exact location."

"And to stick together for now," Dooley said. "If you're right, about anything, we could be in a lot of trouble. I just hope you're wrong. Let's see if we can find a newspaper stand. That will at least give us something."

"Right, let's move," Timothy said, before heading out of the alley.

They all left the alley, and they all stopped. It looked like New York, but at the same time, this was not the New York any of them were expecting. Buildings, roads and what were unmistakably cars, had all changed drastically.

"What in the world happened?"

A group of teenagers passed, laughing at them. The style of clothes, especially on the girls, almost had Miriam in a fit of rage. How could their parents allow them to go out in anything so, so… skimpy?"

"Is there a convention going on, or are you just weird?" One of the boys called out.

"Did your parents never teach you to respect your elder's young man?" Miriam had just about had enough at that.

Peggy pulled her land lady back behind the others as the teens walked off, laughing. This was not going to go well. They stuck out- vividly.

* * *

She wouldn't have noticed the group on the other side of the street, had she not heard someone call out at them, and one of them shout back. The shrill voice had reminded her of Aunt Petunia in a way, and she'd had to check, just to be sure that she was not going to have a very unpleasant encounter. Eve felt her eyebrow raise when she saw them. They all dressed as if they were out of the nineteen-forties. On closer inspection, some of them looked awfully familiar.

Needing to make sure, she began to cross the road. As she got closer, she was sure. Steve had shown her plenty of photographs of his friends, and either this was a group filled with some incredibly good lookalikes, or something strange was going on. Something she needed to figure out. So, she had two options, they were either wizards in some sort of disguise, or they were Steve's old friends. She was really hoping for the later and not the former. She walked towards them when she reached the other side of the road. She was in jeans and a navy blue hoodie, with sunglasses on, hiding a lot of her face.

"Excuse me?"

The group looked round at her call and she waved, letting them know she was talking to them. Thankfully, they did not turn and walk away, she really needed to talk to them and figure this out. Somehow.

"Can I help you, young lady?" The man looked like he was one of the oldest in the group, and she did not recognise him. He was looking at her strangely, they all were. One of the women, definitely the oldest of the three there, was eyeing her clothes in distaste and horror.

"You guys look a little lost. I'm Eve. I thought I could at least see if you needed any help?"

"Would you mind directing us to the nearest newspaper stand?" The Peggy Carter lookalike asked her, and she saw the woman's eyes briefly glance to her wrist, as if hoping to see something there. Eve reached out with her magic, something Loki had insisted on teaching her, and failed to sense any magic coming from the group. She smiled.

"Not many of those around these days. Mostly they're in shops rather than in stands, I think. I don't pay much mind to them. I just watch the news on TV really. I think, however, that I can get you somewhere that you can get any answer you need. This must be confusing."

"I don't know what you mean," Peggy said, smiling at her.

She smiled back. "None of you have magic, which leaves two options. Either a group of people met up with a surprising and remarkable resemblance to Peggy Carter and the Howling Commandos and pulled other's into a New York walkabout or convention in 1940's dress, or you're they real deal. I've seen the photos. One person I could understand, but all of you? Not so likely. And then you looked at my wrist, when I said my name was Eve- and yes, my surname is Potter. Any questions?"

"Eve Potter? You have Steve Rogers name on your wrist?" Timothy 'Dum Dum' Dugan stepped forward.

Eve said nothing and just raised her sleeve, showing his name. "Now, best to get you lot off the street. You're in the future, somehow. The best thing to do now is figure out what happened. Just follow me and I'll get you to some friends of mine who can hopefully figure this out."

The group looked at each other before talking for a moment. But they did not have many options, so they followed her. Besides, Soul Marks had yet to be faked, so if this girl really was Eve Potter, then no matter that Steve was gone, the Commandos and Peggy felt it best to keep an eye on her. For their friend.

* * *

"She's taking a load of back alleys with some No-Maj's," The hit wizard spoke.

"We have our orders. Bring her in dead. If the No-Maj's have to die, so be it." The group of four wizards and three witches disappeared with cracks. The No-Maj's would be easy. And they should have enough people to take Potter on. Besides, the girl had not completed her schooling. How much damage could she do to them? And besides, they had reinforcements coming to join them.

* * *

The car park was sparsely filled. It was likely residents only, and it was the middle of the day, so Eve wasn't surprised. She was heading through short cuts and had sent Steve a text to tell him to meet her at the Tower. She couldn't wait to see his face at this. She came to an abrupt stop.

"What is it?" Peggy asked.

She tilted her head to one side and released her wand from its holster. "Something's wrong. I think we're being followed."

The Commandos did not even hesitate. They all drew their weapons straight away. Cracks sounded in front of them as seven people materialised. All of them were wearing dragon hide. Eve moved her hands behind her and pushed the button on her watch three times in quick succession, before dropping her hands to her side. Gabe saw the movement and murmured to the others. It was highly likely she had just called for help of some kind.

"What can I do for you all?" Eve addressed the magicals.

"Eve Potter, you are under arrest," one of the witches called out. They all had wands pointed at her.

"Under what charge?"

"For breaking the International Statute of Secrecy and revealing the existence of the magical world to the non-magical one and thus putting us all in danger."

"Oh come on, did none of you see the alien army raining down hell on this very city? The repairs are still on going and when they were attacking I couldn't just stand there and do nothing! I could help. I didn't see any of you there doing anything. You didn't even throw up as much as a shield. Cowards, the lot of you!"

The witch threw a blasting hex and she shielded, letting the spell rebound. The magicals spread out quickly, some apparating, surrounding them.

"That would have killed me if it had connected. This isn't an arrest, is it?"

"It's an execution," Peggy had realised it, so had most of the others. Only two of the group, it seemed, did not have weapons drawn. The two women that Eve did not recognise.

"Put your wand down, Potter, and we'll just wipe their minds and be on our way when you're dead," one of the wizards snarled.

"Too afraid I can take you on? You should be. I'm sure you're aware of my team? Well they know I'm in trouble. They're coming. You're already outnumbered, soon you won't stand a chance. I think we can hold you off until then."

They all fired at once, and she had to bring up a modified shield. It took a battering, but it had protected her and the others, and the Commandos and the rest of the group were already firing. One wizard went down, but the rest had shielded themselves. This was going to be difficult.

* * *

He had heard the cracks and felt drawn towards the source. It was disobeying orders, he knew, but he had been out of cryo and programming for over a week now. The compulsion was less. It was certainly second to the pull leading him towards the sounds of a fight, that was for sure. His target was dead, the mission complete, what would his handlers care if he was a bit late?

* * *

There were two high pitched noises, and two wizards were blown off their feet. The time travellers started violently as a red and gold suit of armour landed in front of them. "How's it going, Lady Merlyn?"

Eve could practically hear the smirk. "Oh you know, the usual. Bit of time travel, some wizards ambush me out of nowhere and want to kill me under the guise of an arrest, just a normal day."

"You guys are trying to kill my co-worker? This just isn't on. No one else on the team is going to much like it either you know. And that includes two gods and a super soldier. I suggest you run along now, or you're going to wish Dorothy dropped a house on you."

"Wizard of Oz, Stark, really?"

"It's the only quote I made the first time I met Capsicle that he got. Besides, in this instance, I thought it was appropriate."

"You should not be interfering!" The witch who had thrown the first spell shouted. However, they were all obviously weary now.

"Oh, I think I should. You see, her old man has one hell of a temper. I mean, he wants to destroy the wizarding world as it is, because a wizard killed his wife and another kept Eve from him. And to be honest, from what we've heard of you, we wouldn't try that hard to stop him, so long as he kept his mayhem contained to the wizarding world. Can you imagine what he'd be like if I let you kill Eve? There'd be another alien army, and this time things could go much worse, but believe me, you lot would bear the brunt of it. So, yeah I'm gonna interfere."

One witch apparated away. "She strikes me as the smart one of your group," Eve said, but then there were spells coming at them from every direction. One of them was green and heading straight for the blonde woman who seemed to be sticking to Peggy Carter like glue.

Eve launched herself at them. If she could only push them out of the way, knock them to the floor, then it would hit one of their attackers on the other side. She hit the young woman and Peggy, and they went crashing, but the curse caught her in the side, flinging her into the air. Eve felt the world go blank.

For a moment the fight continued, and it seemed there was someone on a roof, shooting the wizards as well, by the way they were going down. But then the wizards were apparating away and the armour opened up and Tony got out, commanding it to go into sentry mode after grabbing what he needed. Peggy had already rolled Eve onto her back and started compressions, but Tony moved her hands out of the way, unzipping Eve's hoodie and placing two small, flat round disks onto Eve's chest. Using the control pad he set the volume. "Stay clear," He activated the shock and Eve's chest jumped, but there was no sign of a pulse, so he upped the voltage. "Come on kid, don't make me tell Steve or that father of yours that you're gone."

He tried again, but still there was nothing. "Eve!" Steve was coming. Tony hoped the next charge would work.

* * *

Eve was looking out a window into white mist. There was white mist all around her, but she got the vague impression of an airport. A lot like Heathrow. The first one she had ever visited. She heard something behind her and looked around to see a bundle, discarded under a chair, moving faintly, as if struggling to survive.

"There you are," a warm voice said. Eve looked round and gasped. There was no mistaking the woman walking towards her.

"Mum? Is that you?"

"Yes, my sweet, wonderful baby girl," Lily Potter was smiling, but also crying as she reached Eve, who she immediately pulled into a hug. "What you just did was so brave. So very brave. I am so proud of you. I always have been."

"Am I dead, mum?"

"Not quite. You could choose to move on today, or you could choose to go back. While I have missed being with you and your father, I hope you choose to return. You have the chance of happiness now. With that soulmate of yours. He is currently very worried."

"Steve," Eve looked round, but of course there was no sign of him. "I do want to go back, but I also want to be with you, mum."

"I know, I know. It broke my heart every day to see you in pain. And I cursed everyone responsible for it. But you need never go through that pain again. Even Voldemort's Horcrux," she gestured to the bundle, "is gone now. That is what has truly died, which means you get a free pass to return. And as you get stronger and explore your magic, you will not need worry about the killing curse again. If you let your father help you."

"How can I trust him? After everything, how can I?"

"You can trust him because I know him well enough to know he will never hurt you. He loves you. His daughter. Let him in, let him help. So long as you are alive, he will not want to lose you, not again. I'm not saying you shouldn't keep him on his toes and give him a lot of grief for what he's done and make sure he works towards helping people to make amends, but you should trust him. He needs that, more than anything to keep himself from going down a much darker route."

One work whispered through her mind. "Ragnarok. You mean Ragnarok, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He needs someone who cares for him to stop him walking that path. That is you now. If I were still alive, I would be able to help him, but I cannot. The only person left to him now is you, Eve. I know you want your father back. Let him in, because I cannot come back with you, and he is the only parent left for you to talk to now. While I will always watch over you, I cannot be there for you as he can. I love you both so much, Eve, and I want you to be happy. Please. For me."

"I'll try. I promise. I miss you mum."

"And I you. Now, there is one thing I need to do, to thank Steve for being there for you, and making my daughter truly happy for the first time in her life. Then you can return."

* * *

"Eve, come on, wake up. Please," Steve had barely noticed anything, except Eve on the ground, and Tony trying to resuscitate her. Another shock ran through her, and her eyes flew open. But they weren't just her eyes. A gold light had enveloped them and was shining. She sat up, and then stood.

"Whoa, take it easy there kid," Tony said as both Avengers stood with her.

"Eve?" Steve asked, unsure.

She looked at him and smiled. "Not just yet. She will be back in a minute, there is just something I need to do."

"Who are you? Where's Eve?"

"She is at the crossroads, where I just left her. I am Lily. And I want to thank you. It broke my heart to see my sister and her husband treat Eve like a slave, instead of a daughter when I died. She has never been happy, not really. And then she found you. So I am here, for a brief moment, just to give you a gift."

She turned and walked towards an alley. One which a figure had just stepped out of. "Oh shit," Tony cursed as he headed back for the suit. "That's the Winter Soldier! She's insane!"

"He's under heavy brainwashing. Years of it. Something I can remove," Eve/Lily stopped in front of the figure, who was just staring at her. He was masked, but heavily armed. However he kept away from all his weapons, hands at his sides. "For decades, the Red Room and Hydra have used him to take out their enemies. Turned him to a cause he once fought against, and will again, once he remembers who he is." She reached up and tapped him on the forehead. There was a flash of light and when it cleared, the Winter Soldier was on his knees, obviously gasping for breath. Lily looked back at the group, still smiling. "Thank you, Steve. Look after her for me. And, as that husband of mine will be too stubborn to say it for a while yet, welcome to the family." Just as the soldier was standing behind her, there was another flash. Eve was unconscious again, but had been caught by the man in the mask and Steve was already moving, but he could see the rise and fall of Eve's chest.

"I have no idea what's going on," Timothy said.

"That makes two of us, Dum-Dum," the man reached up with his free hand and removed his hand. "What the hell is going on?"

"Bucky?"

* * *

 **A/N: Longer chapter there, hope you enjoyed. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 8

Steve was heading for him almost at a full run. "How are you even alive?"

"Some Russian's found me, when I fell. It's all still a bit of a blur to be honest. Who is this? And how did she break the conditioning?" He nodded at the girl in his arms.

Steve reached them, and gently lifted Eve out of Bucky's arms. "This is Eve Potter. My Eve. And it wasn't her who got you out of whatever control you were under. It was her mother."

"Well, this day is getting weirder. Time travel, assassination attempts, possession by dead parents and an old war hero being released from decades of mind control. Is this going to be the teams new normal, Rogers?" Tony asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"What happened?" Natasha asked as she, Clint and Bruce ran into the parking lot.

"A whole lot of weird. We just briefly met Lily Potter, as she was possessing Eve. Oh, Bruce, you may want to check Eve over, she died for a little while back there."

Bruce was moving again, almost instantly. As Steve wasn't going to let Eve go right now, he did as much of an examination as he could. "Her vitals seem steady, but if we get her back to the tower, she can rest in safety, I can do a full examination and we can figure out just what has been going on."

Steve nodded, looking between his best friend and his old team. He had not expected to see any of them again. They really did need to discover what happened. "Yeah, sounds like a good plan. I definitely don't want to be caught out here if any more wizards show up."

"When we get wherever we're going, you'd better have a few answers ready for us Steve, because you can bet we have a few questions," Peggy said.

He smiled slightly. "I'll do what I can, Pegs."

"Is no one else going to mention the Winter Soldier?" Natasha asked, hands resting on her guns.

"Natasha, this is Bucky. Lily Potter broke him out of years of mind control. He's my best friend. And my oldest."

Bucky nodded at her. He remembered the red haired assassin, vaguely. She had been his partner for a while. It seemed they were once again on the same side. This time, they were on the right side.

* * *

Eve groaned as she came round. "Eve?"

She opened her eyes to see both Steve and Bruce standing over her. "I really need to stop this. Getting hurt is becoming a bad habit."

Steve chuckled. "If you're well enough to joke about it, you're recovered from dying, I think," his expression sobered. "You had me worried for a while there."

"Sorry. I was only trying to push someone out of the way. My plan was we would both hit the ground and the curse would sail right over us and hit one of the wizards attacking instead," Eve said, pushing herself into a sitting position.

He hugged her tightly. "I know. But I was still terrified that I was going to lose you."

"Not today Steve. You're stuck with me, I'm afraid," she pulled back and smiled at him. "I got to meet my mum though."

"So did I. She possessed you for a few minutes. Turns out, Bucky's still alive and he was under mind control. She broke him out of that."

"Well, that is a surprise. And I thought the strangest thing to happen today would be the time travel."

"It's definitely a strange day," Bruce suddenly chimed in. "All my scans say you're fine, no signs of harm from the curse, or anything like that. There is one thing I'd like to suggest to you about before I let you go back to your usual routine. A trial booster vaccination from Shield."

"Huh?" She asked.

"No one has been able to find any medical history for you. At all. That means you've had no vaccinations. Now, you haven't seemed to contract anything, which may have something to do with your non-human DNA, but there is the fact that you're still half human. A half of you which may still be likely to come down with some nasty diseases. However, you have just died, so I had SHIELD send me a few supplies. It's not the usual ones, as you're not completely human, it's more just to boost you for now, to head off any possible side effects that may come from your heart stopping. I can get you vaccinated today if you want. It's a little strange though, your cousin had the usual ones at childhood. Aren't these things free in Britain? I would have expected you to have had the usual ones too." He knew she'd had a rough childhood, he didn't know the full story, but he was surprised no one had taken her for her jabs when her cousin had received his.

Eve shrugged. "They never took me to the doctors. I think mainly because people at the surgery would have been trained to pick up on neglect. There may not be any photos of me, but I know I was well underweight for my age. Just a check-up would have set off all sorts of red flags I'm sure. Do you think it's worth me getting this booster?"

"As a doctor, yes. There are others out there who would disagree as it is a tester, but it has been trialled with a few others with no side effects, so I think it's worth it. Just to play it safe. You may not even be susceptible to things like measles, but better safe than sorry." Apart from her magic, and the ability to survive the killing curse twice, Bruce had seen none of the signs of increased strength that indicated she would take after Loki. It may just be delayed, but he would rather play it on the safe side. If today was any indication, Steve would be near catatonic if anything were to happen to Eve that was more severe than a cold. No one wanted to see a pissed off super soldier in overprotective mode if Steve thought there might be a threat to Eve when she was out for the count. And SHIELD had brought this matter up with Bruce for similar reasons. If Eve fell ill, Steve would not leave her side- that was a foregone conclusion. That would mean two Avengers off the playing field, so to speak. They wanted her to be given the booster, with a full medical. But he would not do it if she did not want it.

Eve nodded. "Let's get this over with."

Bruce was almost finished prepping the first needle when they all heard an angry shout from the living room. "WHERE IS SHE?"

"Well, I think dad knows," Eve huffed sarcastically.

Steve snorted and Bruce just shook his head. There were sounds of others trying to argue him down, before Loki stormed into the lab, anger all over his face. "Eve, are you alright? Heimdal said you had been hurt by some wizards."

"Relax, I'm fine. Just died for a short period, talked to mum, got possessed by her so she could speak to Steve and break Bucky from mind control and came back. I'm all good. Just catching up on some injections- Holy shit that thing's big." She had just caught sight of the needle and was currently having second thoughts about this.

"It doesn't hurt that much, I promise," Steve said. "Trust me, needles aren't that bad. I've had worse than that one."

She just looked away from the needle. "Tell me when they're all done, Bruce."

"Will do."

"What do you mean died? That is not fine. That is the opposite to fine."

"Actually, it got rid of the Horcrux. So I think I'm better now than I was before. Mum says hi, by the way."

"Lily?" He asked, only just registering what she was saying.

Eve nodded. "She was at the cross roads. The curse killed the Horcrux and she was there to explain that as well as the fact that I had a choice to either move on or come back. She's worried about you, you know."

"You as well by the sounds of it," Steve said softly. From what Lily had said, and what Eve had admitted in the past, and even today, the Dursley's had done more than just simply neglect her.

Eve nodded. "I guess she is," she replied.

"All done," Bruce said suddenly.

"What?" Eve's head snapped round.

"You were distracted. It makes it easier. You're good to go. Take it easy today though. As far as I'm aware there's no real precedent for what you've gone through today."

"I'll make sure she takes it easy," Steve said.

"What did she say?"

Eve turned back to Loki. He was still obviously worried, but also torn. She knew from Hagrid that her parents had been soul mates, and he had been without his for years. That thought suddenly made things a bit easier for her. He was wrong, very wrong, in what he had done, but she did not know what she would do if someone took Steve from her.

"I'll tell you later. In private."

Loki nodded in acceptance. He wanted to know, but his daughter was right. This was something private. The Avengers had no real right to know about this. If Eve wanted to tell her soul mate, then that would be up to her, but he would rather the others not know. Not yet at least.

Tony was already rattling off idea after idea for what could have caused the time travel ide and potential ideas to get the group back to their own time line when they got to the common room.

"Tony, enough with the tech speak, I'm really not in the mood today."

"Alright Dorothy, just trying to help," Tony grinned. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Steve, what happened?" Peggy asked.

"I went down. When I hit, I was preserved somehow. SHIELD found me and woke me up. Seventy years had passed by then. I have to say, I had no idea what to do with myself."

"You seemed to have settled into the future just fine cap," Dum-Dum said.

Tony snorted. "I think that started when a certain witch moved in across the hall from him," he said.

"Woah, what happened in the first place, Steve?" Bucky asked.

"I was on a plane, it had a bomb intended for New York. I had to take it down. Landed it in the ice," Steve answered his best friend, who shook his head, muttering.

"So, what is going on here exactly?" Peggy asked.

"This is Avengers Tower," Tony answered. "I built it to be Stark Tower. Then Reindeer Games there invaded earth with an alien army, which forced us together to fight him. He's on a sort of community service thing now. And being closely monitored."

"Yeah, this is going to take some explaining," Steve sighed.

* * *

"She wants us to get to know each other more. And she's worried about you. She's worried you might start Ragnarok," Eve said.

"She's worried?" Loki asked.

Eve nodded. "Very. And she misses you."

"I miss her. More than I can ever say. I just have a scar on my wrist now. I have others, but none compare to that."

She sat down beside him. "Can you tell me more about her? What she was like in school, things like that?"

Loki smiled. "Of course I can."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

 **A/N: I've been writing this episode since November, when the hype was right up for Children in Need. This is a charity I fully support, so after watching that night, I began to form how to write this chapter, and where to base it. Of course, the main part does come right at the end really. Enjoy.**

Chapter 9

He looked at the box on the table. Steve had seen it and bought it straight away. Somehow he knew this was the one she would love the most. If she accepted it at all. But the question remained of whether she would even take it. Or if it was far too soon. He thought the time was right. He'd known the moment her heart started again. Bucky, Peggy and the other Commandos all supported him in this. Even the other Avengers. Loki had threatened world domination plans again if he ever hurt Eve, but Steve knew that would never be possible. Now all he had to do was find the right moment. This was going to be hard. And nerve wracking. He heard the key in the lock and snatched up the box, looking to hide it before Eve came in.

Eve stared at the email on her phone as she walked through the door. She could not believe it. The request was… well, not something she had ever thought she would receive. She sat down besides Steve and showed him the email. "They want you to help present some show? Is this good? It says it's just a one night thing…"

"It's only ever on once a year. The Dursley's would usually go out on weekend nights, so before Hogwarts, I could usually watch the first hour or so, when they left me behind. I would love it. It always gave me a bit of hope that if others were being helped, I might be helped too. I used to love watching it. I want to do this, Steve."

"You don't have to ask me, doll."

"It would mean going back to Britain for it."

He nodded. "I know. And I'll come with you, happily. If this show meant so much to you, do it. I'm sure we can arrange for flights over and a hotel to stay in while we're there," Steve smiled. "Now, tell me a bit more about this Children in Need."

* * *

Meeting Sir Terry had been a wonderful experience, she thought. He was an incredibly kind man, and seemed to want to get to know her as a person as they rehearsed for the show. He was very enthusiastic for the charity, it seemed to mean an awful lot to him, and she was determined not to let him, or anyone else down. She felt honoured to be asked to help him host it this year. When the others had learnt where she and Steve were going, it turned into a team trip to Britain. Her dad seemed especially reluctant to let her go without a large group when she was going back to the place where Dumbledore had the greatest influence. Thankfully, she got to head to the studios without an escort, but apparently they would all have seats reserved for the night in the audience. Even those who had fallen through time had come with them. They had yet to find a way to get them back to their own time line, but they were still looking. Until then, they were stuck in the twenty-first century.

"So, have you watched the show yourself?"

"I used to. Then I started school as a witch and couldn't anymore. TV's don't work at Hogwarts. No electronics do. I always loved it though."

"What about your family? The ones you lived with?"

She was aware that it was not well known- her past before she was a witch. Thanks to muggle born magicals leaving and giving people her 'story' as a witch, a lot of people knew about her as the girl-who-lived, but not much past that. "They used to eat out on Friday and Saturdays. I would use the time they were gone to watch the show. It was the best night of the year for me."

He frowned. "Did no one ever pick up on you being left alone?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. No one ever asked. Yet again, I had a reputation for being a delinquent. They probably thought I was grounded or something."

* * *

"Do you think it will work?" Scrimigor asked Dumbledore. They were in the heart of the Department of Mysteries, looking at a magical homunculus, almost fully formed, and currently lifeless.

"For a time. But only for a time. But it will be long enough to distract them, and finally kill the girl. She must have only survived because she had a piece of Voldemort's soul inside of her. It was a lucky shot, to catch her like that. We won't get such an easy shot again. We need this distraction to be able to get to her again."

* * *

Freya raised an eyebrow as she contemplated the scrying pool, and the wizards it showed her. She knew they were a threat, if small (but significant) to her people. If they succeeded in killing Loki's daughter, it could hasten Ragnarok. But what they were planning now, well, it presented her with a wonderful opportunity. She looked up at her handmaid and smiled. "Well, people really should not give me such a glaring opportunity to interfere." She called for one soul, knowing that to place them into the newly constructed body would cause all kinds of trouble for those fools.

* * *

Eve had received multiple requests for interviews since returning to Britain. She had not quite realised how big a celebrity she had become back home. It seemed the British Public had loved having a 'superhero' that came from their country. It was only after seeing a few magazines that she found that apparently, people were imitating her fashion as well- which was odd. Photos she had no idea had ever been taken were all over the pages, and where others could get clothes that looked like them to copy her look. Tony had laughed for a solid ten minutes, while Natasha advised her to go to one of the televised interviews at least. And maybe consent to a magazine interview as well, just to try and get some of the furore to die down a little, by giving people more material to work with.

So, she went, and she did the interviews, all before the actual show. The night came round, and she found Natasha, right now at least, was wrong. She seemed to have an even bigger following and presence in the media. It was all over the place that she would be on live television and people were stopping her whenever she went out for photos. It was getting rather insane, she thought. But, the first part of the night, the part she was on stage for, went remarkably quickly.

Tony had reserved an entire restaurant for afterwards, and invited anyone from the show who wanted to come along after to do so. That meant, anyone who had finished at the same time as her and Sir Terry left with them. Eve had to admit, the whole evening was great fun. But she noticed that Steve seemed nervous. Very nervous. So, when all the food was gone, and the bill paid, instead of going back to the hotel, they went for a walk.

They found themselves in a public park, walking along. There weren't many others. "What's wrong, Steve?"

"Wrong? Nothing's wrong!" He grinned.

"You have seemed nervous and edgy all night love. Something is wrong."

"No, I promise, nothing is wrong. I'm just worried."

"About what? The wizards would be foolish to do anything at the moment. Everyone's all very prepared for them after the last attack."

"Not about them. There's something I want to say, and I don't know how you'll respond. I hope it will be positive, but I don't know. Bucky tells me to just go for it, but hey, he's been out of the game for a long time."

"You said he was a right ladies' man," she grinned.

Steve laughed and stopped walking, hands in his pockets. "He was," Steve took a deep breath and turned to face her. "Eve, you are amazing. You are beautiful and kind, and you have helped me so much. You make my life better, just by being there, and I love you. I love you so much. You deserve everything good in this world, and I want the whole world to know just how much I love you. I want you to know every single day how much I love you," he pulled his hands out of his pockets and Eve felt her breath catch as he went down on one knee. "Eve Potter, will you marry me?"

She felt the smile take over her face as she began nodding quickly. "Yes Steve. Of course I'll marry you!"

He stood up quickly, arms wrapping round her as he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms round his neck, incredibly happy with her life at the moment. When they broke apart, she noticed the small, open box in his hand, which he must have pulled from his pocket. The ring inside was silver, with small green and blue gems set into it. It was simple, but beautiful. She loved it.

Steve pulled it out and slipped it onto her finger, before kissing her again. "Let's head back."

"Yeah, I suppose we should tell everyone tonight."

"You know, asking your father for his permission- the most terrifying thing I've ever done."

Her eyes widened. "You asked him?"

"I'm old fashioned that way. It didn't feel right not asking him. Even with what he's done. But yeah, facing him without my shield when asking him that- I thought he was going to kill me for a moment- before he said ok."

Eve chuckled and leant her head on his shoulder. "I still can't believe you asked him."

* * *

She could not believe what she had just filmed on her phone. The brown haired young woman watched the footage again. This was going to make her quite a bit if she gave it to a news agency.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 10

Peggy and Bucky had been the first to see them arrive back at the hotel, and Peggy soon had them in a tight hug, and was smiling widely as she had spotted the ring. "I'm so happy for you both!" She said, just before Bucky ambushed them in an even tighter hug.

"You finally actually asked her! Damn Steve, I thought you were never going to do it!"

"Hey, I was just trying to find the right moment."

Suddenly the lift doors opened, and Natasha stepped out. She stopped short at the sight of Bucky all but having the two of them in a headlock and grinned. "Did you actually get round to asking?"

"Bucky, can't breathe!" Eve said. She was sure he was not fully aware of the strength of his metal arm. Considering that was the one he had hugged her with, it was starting to cause problems. He quickly released both of them at that.

"Sorry, Eve," he grinned.

"We should go let the others know," Steve grinned. That grin had not left his face all the way back to the hotel, and Eve was sure it was not going to leave any time soon. Yet again, she was the same.

"Congrats both," Natasha grinned.

They all got into the elevator. "Any idea of a date yet?"

"I've only just asked her Pegs," Steve laughed.

"Well, if we could do it before any way to get everyone back to their time line is found then that means Peggy and the Commandos will be there in full," Eve pointed out. "All your friends."

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I do like that idea. Do you have any preferences?"

"Well, there needs to be time to plan a wedding," Eve said.

"If you rope Pepper into it that will help. She has good connections after being Tony's PA for so long and now running his company," Natasha pointed out.

"Then let's find out about the longest waiting time something might take and then go by that one. For example if the soonest any venues are available is February and everything else can be arranged before then we can choose a date then," Steve suggested.

Eve leant into him. "I like that idea," she said. She knew that Steve would be happier if his friends could be there, and she had grown to like them too. Even the agents Peggy worked with were nice enough. If always a little surprised at her and Natasha. It would be really nice to have them at the wedding.

The elevator opened and she looked at Steve. "I think we should probably go and see my dad first."

"Can I get my shield first?"

Eve laughed. "You managed to ask him for permission to marry me, I think you've done the hard part."

"No, that was hypothetical. As far as he's concerned you could have still said no."

Eve just laughed again and tugged on his hand, leading him down the hall to Loki's room. She knocked on the door and a moment later he opened it. "Eve, is something wrong?"

Practically bouncing, Eve held up her left hand. "Steve asked me to marry him!"

Loki surprised both of them by smiling and then hugging Eve before holding out his hand to Steve to shake. "Congratulations. If there is anything I can do to help with the preparations, let me know."

"Thanks dad," Eve grinned. "We got accosted in the lobby by Peggy, Bucky and then Natasha, so they may have already told everyone."

"Yeah. We might want to tell someone else just to be able to have the chance," Steve said, craning his neck, just in time to see Thor come out of a room and head straight for them almost at a run.

"Congratulations on your engagement!" He said loudly as he approached them.

"And I think now all of London knows," Steve muttered.

Gwen leant into him. She had a feeling that tonight was going to last longer than they thought. She was wrong. The night went fast. It was the next morning where things started to stretch out.

The first they heard of it, was when there was a knock on the bedroom door. Steve had opened it to see a member of the hotel staff there, smiling, and holding up a basket full of various goodies. "The management sent me to give you and Miss Potter this, as a congratulations for the happy occasion, on behalf of the hotel," she said.

A bit shocked, Steve accepted the basket and thanked her. "Could I ask, how did they know?"

"It's all over the news, Captain," she said, before leaving.

"Eve, we might want to turn on the news," he said, closing the door.

Frowning, Eve picked up the remote and turned on the TV, before switching to This Morning, where they were just finishing up a story.

"And back to our main story this morning, news of a very special engagement reached us earlier on, Eve Potter and Steve Rogers, most notably known as members of the Superhero group The Avengers, have gotten engaged last night," the man was saying, "And we do have quite a treat now, the full video footage caught of the exact moment of the proposal."

The image changed to one of both of them in the park. And it did show the entire thing. Whoever had filmed this had been close enough to pick up on everything that was said.

"How did we not even notice?" Steve said.

"We were more than a little preoccupied," Eve said, but it bothered her too. If that had been a wizard then it could be a lot worse than their moment, which was meant to be private, being publicized on national, and most probably international, television.

The hosts of the show were back on and talking. "This is going to be the first ever superhero wedding," one was saying.

"Indeed, some people online are already talking about it, people are imagining it's going to be as big as a royal wedding. Speculation is rife around the whole thing. When is it going to be? Who will be there? What will she wear, and for that matter what will he wear? Will it be military dress uniform for the Captain, will Eve Potter look into her father's heritage and wear something from Asgard and if so, what that would be."

Eve sighed. "We aren't going to get any peace or quiet, are we?"

Steve wrapped his arm around her. "Not until all this dies down. Let's go talk to Pepper and Tony, see what they say. They're the ones with the most experience dealing with the press."

* * *

What Pepper and Tony suggested was another interview, something to answer at least some of the questions going round.

"It didn't really work the last time," Eve said.

"Trust me, this will stop some of the speculation," Pepper said.

"We can organise it for tomorrow, before we go back," Tony said. "There's a lot of reporters already outside the hotel. And an awful lot of studios are already reaching out. Even from back home. In fact, doing two, one here, one there, would probably be a good idea."

Steve rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, whatever helps us do this in peace."

So, the next day, they were in a television studio once more and doing an interview. Not once did Eve let go of Steve's hand. Pepper, Natasha, Peggy and Angie had all helped her with an outfit. The dress was green and had long sleeves. It fell to her knees and was made from a warm material. Then, there were the thick black tights and black ankle boots, and a black dress coat. "It'll look smart and keep you warm when outside," Pepper had said. "And there's no obvious brands, which makes it easier for people to imitate your style- people like that. It looks like something anyone could wear."

Eve had blushed at the reminder that she had fans that liked to imitate her, especially what she wore. Steve had just thrown on black trousers, a blue shirt and a heavy jacket. But he still looked damn well perfect. He could have turned up in tracksuit bottoms and a vest top and people would not have cared, Eve thought.

When they were sat on the sofa and the cameras were rolling, the television hosts kicked things off. "So, what made you propose in Britain, Steve?"

"I've just been trying to wait for the right time, and I had been building up to it. That it happened to be here was not a specific choice. The night had already gone well, and we were enjoying ourselves, and I just couldn't think of a better time," he grinned.

"Eve, what was your first thought, when Steve got down on one knee to propose?"

Eve smiled up at her soul mate. "That I couldn't believe that just deciding on a random apartment had led to that moment. If I hadn't moved in, me and Steve wouldn't have met when we did. We may never have met."

"So, has a date or time been set? Any decisions been made?"

"Not really. Pepper Potts has been in contact with a few wedding planners, who we'll meet with and decide who would be best to help us out. After that, the plans will develop from there," Steve answered.

"We really don't have anything worked out. The only thing that's been decided on is that the rest of the team are obviously getting invites," Eve added.

"Already rumours are starting up, that you two might be already having a baby?"

Both of them denied that heavily. "That's not happening at the moment," Steve responded.

"It wouldn't really be the best idea. Right now we still have issues with the wizarding community," Eve explained. "Not too long ago, I and a few others were attacked and I was hurt. It's definitely not the best time for us to have children right now, and we both know that."

Steve was nodding. "We both want them, one day, just not right now. There's an awful lot to do and deal with. Us having children would just put those same children in danger, and we don't want that."

"You want to get this issue resolved. What exactly is the issue the wizards have?"

"As far as they see it, I have broken their biggest rule. Do not reveal that magic exists. I made a personal choice, that day in New York, to protect my soul mate and the people of the city I live in, and that meant having to use my magic. I didn't think of the law, or of the many cameras in the city, but of the threat at that point. And I acted. And I don't regret it, not for a moment. But they do. They are terrified of change, of being forced into the light, but there are so many wondrous things magic can do. They could use this opportunity to merge with the world at large, prove we can help in so many ways, but they are digging their heels into the sand. And blaming me. They think that, by holding me accountable, things will return to normal. But that is never going to happen now."

"And they are in for a shock if they ever come after you again," Steve said, pulling her into his side.

* * *

Loki was staring at his wrist. He had been for the last half an hour. It was no longer scarred over. Her name was back, as if it had never left. Lily Potter, which had once been Evans. He stood abruptly and left the room. He had to go and talk to his daughter. This affected them both.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait. What do you think?**


End file.
